


Nie budźcie bogów ze snu

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: California, F/M, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, Summer, chalchi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Woda, słońce, plaża, Kalifornia - wydawałoby się wymarzone miejsce na wakacje. A jednak Winchesterom nie dane jest odpocząć, gdy Eileen prosi o pomoc w sprawie zaginięcia znajomej eks-łowczyni i jej dziecka. Co kryje się w niewielkim ośrodku rehabilitacyjnym w Crescent City? Kto budzi boga, dlaczego azteckiego i dlaczego teraz? I czy boska siostra Tlaloca wesprze brata czy pomoże Winchesterom? Generalnie sezon 11, tuż po "Lizzie Borden", z lekkim wspomnieniem o Amarze.





	1. Chapter 1

Caroline siedziała przy otwartym na oścież oknie, tuż przy łóżku, na którym spokojnie spała jej córka i wpatrywała się w niemal niewidoczny w ciemnościach ocean, nad którymi skrzyły się gwiazdy, gwiazdeczki i nabierający okrągłości księżyc. Z ich bladym blaskiem konkurowały punktowe lampy rozstawione wokół domu i na otaczających go, schodzących wprost do wody tarasach. Ośrodek rehabilitacyjny „Scopa at the sea” w Crescent City leżał nad samym morzem i to dosłownie. Część budynku, umocowana na potężnych palach wcinała się w głąb zatoki, jakby lada chwila chciała oderwać się od lądu i wyruszyć na morską wyprawę, chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę tsunami, które nawiedzały północną Kalifornię, był to bardzo ryzykowny pomysł. Na razie ośrodek ostał się w nienaruszonym stanie, a nieustanny, mrukliwy szum fal usypiał jak najlepsza kołysanka, przesypując miałki piasek, kamienie i potrzaskane muszle.

Córeczka Caroline, Michelle uwielbiała morze. Niemal od razu pokochała to miejsce, chociaż przez kilka lat odwiedziły już wiele ośrodków integracji sensorycznej w Europie i Stanach, szukając lekarstwa na coś, na co go nie było. Zaburzenia słuchu, mowy i ruchu o niewiadomej etiologii, prawdopodobnie wynikające z niedotlenienia przy porodzie, brzmiała jedna z diagnoz Michelle. Nieswoiste uszkodzenia neurologiczne. Mikronapady epilepsji resetujące mózg podczas snu. Lata rehabilitacji i pracy z logopedami, otolaryngologami i fizjoterapeutami, integracja sensoryczna, terapia neurorozwojowa. Jednym słowem – nie mamy pojęcia, co się stało i jak to leczyć, ale jesteśmy dobrej myśli, a pani jest niezwykle dzielna.

Owszem, Caroline była dzielna (jako była łowczyni nawet dzielniejsza niż wyobrażali to sobie pocieszający ją lekarze) i radziła sobie, bo musiała, a dla Michelle zrobiłaby wszystko. Mała była najsłodszym dzieckiem pod słońcem - spokojnym, radosnym i ciekawym świata. Jak można było jej nie kochać? A że uwielbiała morze i pluskanie się w wodzie, Caroline zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy zamiast jeździć po ośrodkach rehabilitacyjnych, które tak naprawdę niewiele pomagały, nie lepiej byłoby kupić dom nad samym oceanem, na przykład tutaj, w Crescent City lub kawałek dalej, na południu. Gdyby miała na to fundusze, bo nadal żyła jak za czasów łowieckich, nie do końca legalnie zdobywając pieniądze na życie i niewiele ponadto. Czas się ustatkować, chociaż nie bardzo wiedziała, czym mogłaby się zająć na stałe – cyrkowym rzucaniem nożami, prowadzeniem lokalnego kółka strzeleckiego bądź szkoły niestandardowej walki wręcz, tłumaczeniami z wymarłych języków, artystycznym rysowaniem sigili i sypaniem kręgów z soli czy wykładami z mniej znanych mitologii i bestiariuszy?

Najgorsze, że Caroline nie potrafiła przestać myśleć jak łowca. Mimo spędzania gros czasu z Michelle i cieszenia się jej małymi sukcesami terapeutycznymi i wielkimi radościami z życia, wciąż dopatrywała się spraw, nawet tam, gdzie ich nie było. Nawet tutaj, w „Scopa at the Sea”, gdy przypadkiem usłyszała, że w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca dwie rodziny z dziećmi wyjechały przed końcem terapii. Ba, w tak wielkim pośpiechu, że właściwie nikt nie widział, by wyjeżdżali (ani płacili za turnus rehabilitacyjny). Czy aby na pewno wyjechali? A może zniknęli? Choć – z drugiej strony – wtedy zostałyby po nich bagaże i samochody. I właściwie dlaczego mieliby zniknąć – z oceanu wynurzyła się wielka kałamarnica i zjadła ich ze smakiem, pozostawiając po sobie i rozbryzgi czarnego atramentu? Żeby było zabawniej, w korytarzu na drugim piętrze ośrodka Caroline rzeczywiście znalazła coś dziwnego, rozsmarowanego na wykładzinie – jakby klej i rybią łuskę, ale czy to wiadomo, co dzieciaki mogły przytargać do środka?  Postanowiła, że opanuje swoje paranoiczne instynkty łowieckie i było jej wstyd, że w chwili paniki zadzwoniła do córki zmarłej przyjaciółki, także łowczyni, by prosić ją o pomoc. Przecież w Crescent City nic się nie działo.

Mimo to nocami siadywała przy uchylonym oknie, czuwając nad Michelle i wsłuchując się w szum morza i przedziwne, chlupoczące dźwięki fal obmywających pale, na których posadowiono część budynku. Nie potrzebowała zbyt wielu godzin snu, a wszak strzeżonego Pan Bóg strzeże.

*

Michelle obudziła się nad ranem, gdy coś zimnego i śliskiego dotknęło jej ręki. Odruchowo schowała ją pod koc i niewyraźnie zawołała mamę, jak zwykle, kiedy coś ją przestraszyło. Wyrwana ze snu otworzyła oczy, lecz w pokoju było całkiem, całkiem ciemno. No, może nie tak bardzo ciemno, chociaż wciąż była noc. Mama siedziała na krześle pod oknem i spała. Dziewczynka widziała ją, bo za oknem lśniła dziwna poświata, jakby na firance kłębiły się przezroczyste meduzy. Przeniosła wzrok na rękę – co to?

Po kocu powolutku pełzł ślimak z białą, kręconą skorupką na grzbiecie. Był zabawny. Inne też. Cała rodzina ślimaków. Mała żabka. I kawałeczek czerwonego koralu, o którym mama mówiła, że nie można go brać na pamiątkę, bo zrobi się krzywdę rafie. Kawałeczek robił się coraz większy i cięższy, a ze środka wyjrzała kolorowa rybka. Przecież rybki nie mogą pływać bez wody. Michelle wyjrzała poza krawędź łóżka, by zobaczyć, czy po podłodze nie płynie woda. Nie, było sucho, ale między łóżkiem a szafą śmigały jakieś ciemne cienie. Czarne. Nie tak zabawne jak rodzina ślimaków na kocu. Brzydkie. Dziewczynka cofnęła się gwałtownie, ale było już za późno. Obły kształt wystrzelił jak bicz i owinął się wokół jej ręki. Inne zakotłowały się i wpełzły na łóżko, strącając ślimaki, żabki i koralowiec, a w zamian przyciskając Michelle do materaca, unieruchamiając niczym elastyczne pasy, zatykając usta, zasłaniając oczy. Myślała, że umrze ze strachu. Chciała zawołać mamę, ale nie potrafiła. Brakowało jej tchu, a serce biło jak oszalałe. I zrobiło się naprawdę ciemno.

Nie widziała już, jak ledwo wybudzona ze snu Caroline, która w pierwszej chwili była pewna, że to tylko koszmar, szamocze się z kłębowiskiem cienistych węży i galaretowatych meduz, zstępujących z firanki. Jak próbuje wyrwać się z uścisku, rozwiązać żywe więzy, krzyknąć o pomoc, podbiec do córki. Jak walczy i z kretesem przegrywa.

*

Letni zachód słońca nad morzem jest jednym z najbardziej kiczowatych widoczków na świecie. Bezkresny horyzont jaśniejszych i ciemniejszych niebieskości, na którym boski pędzel maluje bezczelne czerwienie, fiolety, oranże i róże, które powinny się ze sobą gryźć jak wściekłe, a zamiast tego harmonijnie się uzupełniają i odbijają na wodzie długim, barwnym maźnięciem. Przypominająca smakowite żółtko, dojrzałą pomarańczę, lub wisienkę na torcie słoneczna kula majestatycznie zanurza się w morzu, jakby koniecznie pragnęła zażyć kąpieli i powolutku znika, pozostawiając po sobie smugi ciepłych kolorów połykane przez nadchodzącą ciemność. Na nadbrzeżu i przystani zapalają się iskierki świateł, naziemne odpowiedniki gwiazd, także nieśmiało pojawiających się na niebie, a światło latarni morskiej omiata okolicę w hipnotycznym, powtarzalnym rytmie.

Wciąż mokra po pływaniu w chłodnej wodzie (cienka bluzka i spódnica oblepiały ją niczym druga skóra, a wilgotne włosy wiły wężowymi splotami wokół twarzy) Chalchi rozsiadła się wygodniej na kamiennym pirsie nad Crescent Bay i upiła łyk piwa (sączyła je tak długo, że zrobiło się obrzydliwie ciepłe), śmiejąc sama do siebie - doprawdy, czasami miała egzaltowane porównania godne Ani z Zielonego Wzgórza. Niemniej naprawdę uwielbiała wody Pacyfiku i zachody słońca, i chyba dlatego wciąż tkwiła w tej niewielkiej mieścinie, do której dawno temu przygnało jej rodzinę, zamiast – jak jej siostry i bracia rozjechać się po dalekim świecie. Czegóż tam szukali? Wszystko, co kochała Chalchi – wodę, słońce, taniec i dzieciaki, którymi mogła się opiekować, miała tutaj, w Crescent City. Z drugiej strony nie przepadała za tłumami, zwłaszcza tłumami turystów, więc północna Kalifornia odpowiadała jej znacznie bardziej niż słoneczniejsza i cieplejsza, lecz i bardziej zatłoczona Kalifornia południowa.

I niech tak zostanie, pomyślała, w milczącym toaście unosząc butelkę z piwem w stronę rozpływającego się w pastelowych barwach horyzontu i ignorując pokrzykiwania z pobliskiej plaży Pebble Beach, na której grupka młodych ludzi rozpalała ognisko. Nie odejdzie stąd, nawet jeśli… czy naprawdę to, co ostatnio widziała, było prawdziwe?

Niecierpliwie potrząsnęła głową, odganiając złe przeczucia (mokre kosmyki przykleiły jej się do policzków i karku niczym wodorosty). Oszukiwała samą siebie. To, co widziała, było prawdziwe. Nie czas na beztroskie pluskanie się w falach i podziwianie choćby najpiękniejszego zachodu słońca, a tym bardziej na popijanie tequili przy ognisku na plaży. Wyczuwała zmianę unoszącą się w powietrzu nad Crescent City jak woń spalenizny – gryzącą, cierpką i niosącą niedobre wspomnienia. Ktoś modlił się nie do tego boga, do którego powinien, w sposób, który nie powinien. Za to ona powinna coś z tym zrobić i to jak najszybciej, nim spełni się ofiara, ale nie wiedziała, kto, dlaczego i gdzie za tym stoi, ani czy uda jej się przeciwstawić. Od dawna nie ingerowała, nie więc jej dary przygasły jak światełka świetlików po zakończonych godach. Jednak tym razem chodziło o jej miasteczko. I chore dzieci.

Słońce schowało się na dobre, pozostawiając tylko świetlisty punkcik na horyzoncie, więc Chalchi przeciągnęła się i zeskoczyła z murku, zamiatając kamienie długą, zieloną spódnicą. Liczne bransoletki we wszystkich odcieniach szmaragdu zabrzęczały, gdy celnym rzutem umieściła pustą butelkę po piwie w nieco przeładowanym koszu na śmieci. Zwykle tanecznym krokiem podążyłaby w stronę ognisk rozpalanych na Pebble Beach lub niedalekiego Oceanfront Lodge, które już rozbrzmiewało rytmami latynoskimi, by po kąpieli w morskich głębinach i podziwianiu zachodu słońca, przetańczyć pół nocy (jakby jej było mało – przecież za dnia pracowała jako instruktorka zumby) i napić się czegoś procentowego, ale nie dziś. Dziś wróci do ośrodka rehabilitacyjnego „Scopa at the Sea”, by czuwać nad dzieciakami. Nie pozwoli, by jeszcze któreś porwały potwory spod łóżka. Nie na jej zmianie, choćby musiała przypomnieć sobie, jak walczyć ze złem i to nie tylko w przenośni.

*

Crescent City liczyło sobie zaledwie kilka tysięcy dusz i nie przyciągało zbyt wielu turystów, mimo malowniczego położenia na wybrzeżu Pacyfiku. Być może dlatego, że sięgało zbyt daleko na północ, tuż pod granicę z Oregonem i latem było tu o wiele chłodniej, niż by się tego spodziewano po Kalifornii, bądź chodziło o fatalne ukształtowanie terenu, jakby przyciągające tsunami. To z 1964 roku po trzęsieniu ziemi na Alasce zniszczyło niemal całe Crescent City, a pojapońskie z 2011 roku nieźle dało się we znaki łodziom na przystani i samej przystani. Jako, że mieszkańcy miasteczka w przeważającej części żyli z rybołóstwa, był to wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Dlatego też z czasem co bardziej zapobiegliwi przerzucili się na turystykę, wychodząc ze słusznego założenia, że tsunami szybciej zmyje im łodzie, niż turystów, chyba że turyści będą akurat na łodziach na wyprawie na tuńczyka. Pech się trafia.

Z lokalnych atrakcji (nie licząc tsunami) Crescent City zachęcało kilkoma piaszczysto-kamienistymi plażami i hotelami nad samym (nie takim ciepłym) oceanem, przystanią w kształcie wielkiego, zdziwionego „u”, lasami sekwojowymi (z Last Monarch – sekwoją o największym przekroju pnia na całym zachodnim wybrzeżu), latarnią morską na wysepce i więzieniem stanowym Pelican Bay na kolejnej wyspie, które może nie było specjalnie atrakcyjne dla osadzonych w nim więźniów, ale dla turystów w pewien sposób i owszem.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Dean dowiedział się tego i owego o Crescent City, jadąc autostradą stanową 101 wzdłuż północnego wybrzeża Kalifornii i dosyć cierpliwie słuchając Sama, który rozsiadł się na przednim siedzeniu Impali najwygodniej jak potrafił i czytał z tabletu co smakowitsze kawałki z historii hrabstwa Del Norte. Jednak przy opowieści o pierwszym pionierze, który zawitał na te ziemie, niejakim Jedediahu Smithie, na którego cześć nazwano jeden z pobliskich Sekwojowych Parków Stanowych, nie zdzierżył i uciszył brata stanowczym uniesieniem ręki.

\- Po wizycie w domu Lizzie Borden na jakiś czas mam dosyć historii Ameryki – powiedział zgryźliwie. – Jak również Ciemności wysysającej dusze i kryjącej się, nomen omen, w ciemnościach. Jedziemy na wakacje, pamiętasz? Słońce, plaża, zimne piwo i grające w piłkę panienki w bikini.

\- A najlepiej cały Słoneczny Patrol – uzupełnił Sam, odrywając się od przewodnika po Del Norte i uśmiechając z pobłażaniem. – Myślę, że plaż i zimnego piwa ci nie zabraknie, ale na słońce i rozebrane plażowiczki bym nie liczył. Przypominam, że to Kalifornia północna, więc średnie temperatury lata oscylują wokół 18 stopni.

\- Tak? – spytał nieco złośliwie Dean, machając ręką w stronę uchylonego okna, za którym słońce świeciło jak oszalałe, zatapiając drogę i przejeżdżające nią samochody palącym blaskiem, a wpadające do wnętrza Impali, mierzwiące mu krótkie włosy (oraz z uporem maniaka bawiące się dłuższym włosami brata) podmuchy wiatru znad oceanu były gorące niczym samum. – Ciepło, cieplej, najcieplej. Czyli wakacje.

W istocie musiało być o wiele goręcej, niż przewidywały średnie temperatury hrabstwa Del Norte, bo po przekroczeniu granicy z Oregonem obaj Winchesterowie musieli zdjąć ukochane flanele, zostawiając jedynie t-shirty, w których i tak było im ciut za ciepło. Nad oceanem, wzdłuż którego prowadziła stanowa 101, pomykały pojedyncze białe, pierzaste obłoczki, jakby stworzone po to, by zasiadały na nich anioły grające na lutniach (oby nie), temperatura wciąż rosła, a powietrze pachniało morzem, rybami, spalinami, żywicą i rozgrzanym igliwiem rosnących dookoła sekwoi.

\- Może to lato jest wyjątkowe – bąknął Sam, wzruszając ramionami, ale nie zamierzając zbyt łatwo poddać się w kwestii domniemanych wakacji. – Ale tak czy inaczej, nie przyjechaliśmy odpoczywać, a na prośbę Eileen.

W tym momencie bezwiednie uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie video rozmowy z głuchoniemą łowczynią (ów - nieco zbyt błogi, uśmiech nie umknął uwadze Deana) i natychmiast spoważniał, przechodząc do meritum.

\- Nie myśl o odpoczynku, zaginęła jej znajoma…

\- Znajoma jej mentorki, Lilian – uściślił Dean, jak gdyby próbował zbagatelizować problem. – Ledwo ją pamiętała.

\- Nas też ledwo pamięta, a mimo to zadzwoniła – burknął Sam, w głębi duszy nie mając nic przeciwko temu, że Eileen się odezwała, choćby chodziło tylko o pomoc przy sprawie. – Niepokoi się. Caroline nie skontaktowała się z nią tylko po to, by umówić się na drinka. Od dawna nie poluje, a jednak wpadła na jakiś trop… Poza tym zaginęła nie sama, a wraz ze swoją niepełnosprawną córką, dla której specjalnie przyjechała do Crescent City, bo ponoć mają tu doskonały ośrodek rehabilitacyjny.

\- Dobijasz mnie – jęknął Dean i przyspieszył, by nie dać się wyprzedzić ciężarówce, która pędziła stanową z takim impetem, jakby jej się bardzo spieszyło. Bądź miała na pace łatwo psujący się towar, który właśnie roztapiał się w chwilowo niespotykanie gorącym słońcu północnej Kalifornii. – Niepełnosprawne dziecko. Zaginiona eks-łowczyni. Zaniepokojona Eileen. Czy my chociaż raz nie możemy pojechać gdzieś ot tak, dla zabawy?

\- Vegas – brat z pewną nieśmiałością przypomniał ich coroczne eskapady do Miasta Grzechu.

\- Nawet mi nie przypominaj – prychnął Dean, dając fory ciężarówce, bo tak czy inaczej zjeżdżali na Redwood Highway prowadzącą prosto jak strzelił do Crescent City z jego przystanią, latarnią morską na wysepce, plażami i motelami nad samym oceanem. – Znowu chciałbyś się żenić? A może dla odmiany wyjść za mąż?

\- Nie – wymamrotał Sam, głębiej wciskając się w oparcie fotela, choć rozgrzana tapicerka niemiłosiernie grzała go w szyję i kark. – Nie chciałbym.

\- Sam widzisz – stwierdził filozoficznie Dean, zagłębiając się w plątaninę uliczek nadmorskiego miasteczka i z zadowoleniem przyglądając się prześwietlonym słonecznym blaskiem, białym domom, soczyście zielonym drzewom, prześwitującym zza nich złocistym skrawkom plaż (wbrew słowom Sama pełnym plażowiczów) i głębokiej niebieskości wody zlewającej się z bladym błękitem nieba, wciąż upstrzonego pierzastymi chmurkami. – A ja chciałbym połazić brzegiem, może nawet popływać, a później poleżeć na ręczniku, popijając zimne piwo i flirtując ze śliczną dziewczyną w bikini, której plecy posmarowałem właśnie migdałowym olejkiem do opalania. Czy naprawdę żądam zbyt wiele?

\- Obawiam się, że tak – westchnął Sam i jak zwykle – miał rację.

*

Z Eileen spotkali się w bezpretensjonalnej knajpce nad samym morzem – ot, kilka rattanowych stolików i krzeseł pod kolorowymi parasolami, taras pełen rozgadanych plażowiczów w bardzo niekompletnych strojach, jak okiem sięgnąć – mnóstwo piasku i jeszcze więcej wody, wszystko skąpane w oślepiającym słońcu. Obaj Winchesterowie w swoich ciężkich butach, dżinsach i grubszych t-shirtach wyglądali jak żółwie pośród kolorowych rybek akwariowych, a zamiast w skorupach chowali się głębiej w cień parasoli. Jeszcze chwila, a zaczęliby syczeć niczym wampiry ze starych filmów, panicznie bojące się słońca. Za to Eileen w lekkiej, niebieskiej sukience wyglądała ślicznie i dziewczęco i zapewne dlatego Sam nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku. Z kolei Dean nie potrafił nie patrzeć na stojący przed nią talerz wyładowany langustynkami z grilla.

\- One mają oczy – powiedział ponuro, na wszelki wypadek odsuwając się ciut dalej. – Nie lubię jak jedzenie na mnie patrzy.

\- To zamknij oczy – poradziła Eileen, sięgając po kolejną langustynkę i chrupiąc ją ze smakiem. – Zamówimy ci coś innego i zjesz po omacku.

\- Jasne, już widzę, co mi zapodacie – krewetki albo kalmary – burknął Dean, wskazując na menu knajpki wystawione na drewnianej tablicy celnie wbitej w piasek, pełne owoców morza w różnej postaci. – Podziękuję.

\- Piwo mają – pospieszył ze wsparciem Sam, podrywając się od stolika, by przynieść bratu zimnego Coorsa. Może i on miał problemy z widokiem delikatnej Eileen wprawnie dzielącej langustynki i wybierającej co smakowitsze kąski ze skorupek.

Dean westchnął, tęsknie spojrzał na dwie dziewczyny w bikini popijające rażąco niebieskie drinki przy najbliższym stoliku, zasłaniającym widok na ocean (trudno powiedzieć, czy bardziej było mu żal owego widoku, niemożności zaproponowania dziewczynom nacierania olejkiem czy drinków z palemką) i wrócił spojrzeniem do Eileen.

\- Jesteś pewna, że Caroline z Michelle po prostu nie wyjechały? – upewnił się po raz kolejny. – Mówiłaś, że jej samochód i bagaże także zniknęły?

Eileen potrząsnęła głową i po sekundzie kiwnęła. Tak to jest, jeśli ktoś pyta cię o dwie rzeczy na raz.

\- Caroline nie wyjechałaby, nie zawiadamiając mnie o tym, nie po tym dziwnym telefonie – powiedziała, gestykulując oderwanymi szczypczykami langustynki. – A jeśli zniknął samochód…

\- Ktoś z ośrodka musi być w to zamieszany – dokończył Dean i westchnął. – Trzeba będzie się tam rozejrzeć.

\- W tym problem – westchnęła Eileen, znacząco podnosząc palec. – Ja nie mogę. Byłam niemądra i rozpytywałam o Caroline, zapamiętali mnie.

\- Kto by cię nie zapamiętał? – spytał z uśmiechem Sam, który wrócił z trzema piwami – po jednym dla każdego i miseczką tacos dla wiecznie głodnego brata. – I na pewno nie jesteś niemądra.

Słysząc to, Dean mało się nie zakrztusił, ale Eileen uśmiechnęła się i nieco zbyt długo przytrzymała podawaną jej butelkę Coorsa, tak że jej palce splotły się z palcami Sama.

„Naprawdę?” spytał bezgłośnie Dean, zagryzając piwo tacos. „Mi zakazujesz wakacji, a ty sobie flirtujesz?”. Jednak Sam nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Rozsiadł się wygodniej, wyciągając przed siebie długie nogi i z każdą chwilą wyglądając na coraz bardziej rozluźnionego, mimo śledztwa, które ich czekało. Zmrużył oczy i zapatrzył się na Eileen w błękitnej sukience i ocean z niebem za jej plecami, kuszące wszelkimi odcieniami błękitu i niebieskości. Ciemność Ciemnością, ale po raz pierwszy od dawna nie musiał aż tak martwić się o starszego brata - piętno Kaina zniknęło, Dean znowu był sobą i to bardzo bardzo sobą, sądząc po spojrzeniach, jakie rzucał na siedzące nieopodal dziewczyny w bikini i tempie, w jakim chrupał tacos. Niewielkie, nadmorskie miasteczko wydawało się przesympatyczne. Spotkali się z Eileen, za którą tęsknił już w chwili, gdy rozstali się w Oak Park Retirement Home w Lebanon, chociaż przy pierwszym spotkaniu o mało co go nie zabiła, biorąc za banshee. Cóż, ryzyko zawodowe. Ale, Boże w niebiesiech (o ile był w niebiesiech), kiedy ostatni raz pozwolili sobie na choćby króciutkie wakacje? I flirt?

\- My się rozejrzymy – powiedział beztrosko, nie do końca przekonany, że w Crescent City dzieje się coś złego. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, bo wolałby więcej czasu spędzić z Eileen.

\- Choć raczej nie jako agenci FBI - zmącił mu beztroskę Dean, upijając pierwszy łyk piwa. - Bo przecież teoretycznie nic się nie stało.

Tak, zimny Coors i chrupiące tacos zdecydowanie pomagały na troski. W ogóle powinien się bardziej wyluzować, a nie zamartwiać langustynkami patrzącymi się na niego z talerza Eileen, ani czymś, nad czym nie miał kontroli (może dziwna więź z Amarą była tylko złym snem). W końcu byli nad morzem, z pewnością znajdą czas na opalanie się, pluskanie w wodzie, podrywanie ślicznotek i wieczorne wypady do barów, a on poczuje się młodszy, swobodniejszy, bardziej rozluźniony – jak za starych, dobrych czasów, przed Piekłem, Samem bez duszy, Czyśćcem, piętnem Kaina i cholera wie, czym jeszcze.

\- Och, w „Scopa at the Sea” na okrągło szukają ludzi do pomocy – upewniła go Eileen, ostrożnie upijając piwną pianę (nie przepadała za alkoholem – wystarczało jej, że nie słyszy wolała nie zaburzać sobie wizji). – Na pewno coś się znajdzie.

\- Byle nie pomoc kuchenna – warknął Dean, biorąc kolejny, spory łyk Coorsa i przypominając sobie nie tak dawne przeboje z wysysającym tłuszcz Pishtaco i nieszczęsnym słonym karmelem.

\- A ja nie mam nic przeciwko, by znowu zostać trenerem fitness – zaśmiał się Sam, dołączając do pijących piwo i podkradając langustynkę z talerza Eileen. – Poradzę sobie.

Tym razem się pomylił.

*

\- Dean – syknął Sam, w poszukiwaniu brata zaglądając do niewielkiej, obstawionej lustrami i rozbrzmiewającej rytmami latynoskimi sali ośrodka rehabilitacyjnego. – Pomocy.

\- Nie radzisz sobie? – spytał odrobinę złośliwie Dean, odrywając się od rozmowy ze śliczną, ciemnowłosą kobietą w obcisłym topie i rozkloszowanej, zielonej jak trawa spódnicy. – Hej, Sammy, poznaj Chalchi, tutejszą instruktorka zumby, która…

\- To są dzieci – jęknął Sam z przestrachem w oczach, jednocześnie nerwowo kiwnąwszy głową w stronę młodej kobiety. – To joga dla dzieci!

\- Och – powiedział Dean. Zaczynał rozumieć przerażenie brata. – Rozrabiają?

\- Nie, są słodkie – jęknął ponownie Sam. – Ale to dzieci. Niepełnosprawne. A jeśli im zrobię krzywdę?

\- Wolelibyśmy, żeby nie – zgodziła się Chalchi, rzucając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Nie pracowałeś dotąd z dzieciakami?

Sam tylko potrząsnął głową, a dla podkreślenia swojej bezradności, szeroko rozłożył ręce. W obcisłych szortach do kolan i równie obcisłej koszulce bez rękawów wyglądał jak młody Bóg. Przestraszony młody Bóg, któremu nie wyszło tworzenie świata.

\- Pomogę mu, dobrze? – spytał z westchnieniem Dean, także obleczony w spodenki do joggingu i opinający się na piersi t-shirt z lycry – dobrze chociaż, że były czarne, bo czuł, jakby miał za chwilę wystąpić w balecie. – Dasz mi sekundę, szefowo?

\- Jasne – uśmiechnęła się ciemnowłosa instruktorka. - Potrwa, nim się wszyscy zbiorą na lekcję. Poza tym doskonale poradzę sobie bez ciebie, bez urazy.

\- Tak źle tańczę? – spytał Dean ze zbolałą miną, choć uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

\- Jak na pomocnika instruktora… nie najlepiej – parsknęła Chalchi. – Za to nie można odmówić ci entuzjazmu. Oraz innych zalet.

Mówiąc to, lekko popchnęła go w stronę drzwi tarasowanych przez przejętego trenera jogi (nie dla dzieci). Jeśli przy okazji mogła zerknąć na apetyczny tył swego pomocnika (Lopezowie rzeczywiście musieli być zdeterminowani, że go przyjęli, bo chociaż ruszał się jako tako, o tańcach latynoamerykańskich i zumbie nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia), nie będzie narzekać.

\- Idź i pomóż, bo wywalą was obu pierwszego dnia pracy – zaśmiała się (akurat, właściciele „Scopa at the Sea” mieli wiecznie niedobory w kadrze, pewnie dlatego, że zdecydowanie za mało płacili). - A tego byście nie chcieli, prawda?

\- Prawda – odpowiedzieli jednym głosem Sam i Dean, znikając za drzwiami.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean straszliwie spóźnił się na lekcję tańca nie tylko dlatego, że pomógł bratu z dzieciakami. Zresztą, panika Sama była nieco przesadzona, bo większość jego podopiecznych była całkiem sprawna ruchowo, choć nieco wolniejsza i z problemami z koncentracją. Mimo to pełne przejęcia słuchały Pana Instruktora, a w miarę poprawne wykonanie asany wojownika czy kobry przynosiły im mnóstwo radości i przekrzykiwania się, rozbrzmiewającego w całym ośrodku (zapomnijmy o wyciszających właściwościach jogi). Sam radził sobie coraz lepiej, odkrywając w sobie nieznane pokłady cierpliwości (chociaż dzieciaki naprawdę były słodkie), a Dean wymknął się na piętro, by wślizgnąć się do pokoju, który wcześniej wynajmowała znajoma Eileen, Caroline.

Chwilowo pokój stał pusty i wysprzątany do połysku, chociaż na podłodze ostało się jeszcze trochę nadmorskiego piasku, szuflady komody i stolików były puste, w szafie wisiało raptem kilka wieszaków i leżał dodatkowy koc, na ścianie nikt nie wydrapał rozpaczliwych wołań o pomoc (ani nieprzyzwoitych wyrazów), pachniało oceanicznym odświeżaczem powietrza i prawdziwym morzem, a lekka bryza rozwiewała firanki w uchylonym oknie. Ani śladu bytności Caroline i Michelle, mimo że mieszkały tu przez dwa tygodnie.

Jedynie na framudze okna znalazł odrobinę zaschniętego śluzu, jakby węgorza, a w łazienkowej wannie zasłanianej plastikową zasłonką w delfiny - kilka łusek. Przez moment poczuł się jak Deckard z „Łowcy androidów”, chociaż nie spodziewał się, by owe łuski pochodziły od sztucznego węża. Niemniej zabrał je ze sobą, upychając w maleńkiej kieszonce spodni do joggingu. Dobrze, że nie znalazł niczego większego, bo doprawdy nie miał pojęcia, gdzie by to ukrył.

*

Zmęczony Sam usiadł na piasku i zapatrzył się na swoich małych podopiecznych hasających na plaży niczym stado rozbrykanych małpek w dmuchanych kołach ratunkowych i narękawkach. Na szczęście lekcja jogi się skończyła, a opiekę nad swymi pociechami przejęli rodzice i animatorka z ośrodka, postawna kobietka o matczynym, ciepłym podejściu do dzieci. Budowali zamki z piasku, zwierzątka z piasku i potwory z piasku, robili piaskowe babki, taplali się w wodzie, przeskakiwali nadpływające fale, szukali muszelek i najładniejszych kamyczków, wygrzewali na ręcznikach jak foki, na okrągło prosili o coś do picia i jedzenia i ogólnie – cieszyli się słońcem, wodą i czasem wolnym.

Piasek skrzył się w słońcu jak udająca złoto mika, aż Sam musiał zmrużyć oczy (ciemne okulary nie wchodziły w skład bagażu Winchesterów, a szkoda). Trochę im zazdrościł. Miał ochotę popływać, pospacerować brzegiem morza, podkarmić mewy (choć nie miał czym), czy choćby się poopalać. W tym momencie spojrzał po sobie i zaśmiał się pod nosem. Ręce i twarz mieli z Deanem ogorzałe, ale reszta? Gdyby ściągnął szorty i koszulkę, straszyłby bielą nieopalonej skóry bardziej niż licznymi bliznami, dzięki którym wyglądał jak były członek gangu motocyklowego. Jak córka młynarza, wedle słów Eileen, mającej niezwykle ciekawe porównania. Właściwie - syn młynarza. W każdym razie blady jakby go posypali mąką. Dean miał chociaż te swoje piegi…

Sam westchnął, podniósł się z wydmy i ruszył na pomoc osypującemu się zamkowi, przy którym biedził się malec z niedowładem nóg i jego przejęta, ale wyraźnie nie znająca się na budowaniu z piasku mama. Zagadując do małego Ariela (mama nadała mu imię po andersenowskiej syrence, żeby nie było mu smutno, że gorzej chodzi, za to świetnie pływa – przecież syrenki już tak mają) i pomagając umocnić ściany zamku mokrym budulcem, Sam jednym uchem słuchał dwóch sprzątaczy z ośrodka, którzy niedaleko nich grabili plażę przy pomoście. Zgarniali wodorosty i zaplątane w nie pachnące rybą śmieci, żywo rozmawiając po hiszpańsku - większość pracowników ośrodka było hiszpańskojęzycznych z rodzin od dawna osiadłych w północnej Kalifornii, jak sami właściciele „Scopa at the Sea” – Tara i Quentin Lopezowie.

Wyłapał coś o złych śladach na piasku, „wężach”, jeśli dobrze zrozumiał „świętych” i że ktoś niedawno widział „morskiego potwora”. Hm, w wodach północnej Kalifornii nie występowały węże morskie, tym bardziej święte, a z „potworów” - co najwyżej ogromne humbaki. Czyżby Eileen miała rację i Caroline z Michelle zostały porwane i to przez jakąś istotę żyjącą w głębinach oceanu? Wielkiego węża morskiego wpełzającego do ośrodka przez uchylone okno i połykającego ludzi na śniadanie? Razem z bagażami i samochodem? Musiałby być bardzo mądry, by wybrać właściwe. Czyli to wąż w wolnej chwili zmieniający się w człowieka i z powrotem. Jedyne, co przychodziło Samowi do głowy to aztecki Quetzalcoatl (chyba przez ten hiszpański sprzątaczy), ale z tego co pamiętał, Pierzasty Wąż był stwórcą Ziemi, bogiem powietrza i nieba, a nie wody. I nie zjadał ludzi.

Spojrzał na Ariela, który właśnie z dumą zatykał na szczycie piaskowego zamku patyczek mający być królewskim sztandarem i pomyślał, że za nic na świecie nie chciałby, by małego coś porwało, ani tym bardziej - zjadło.

*

Późnym popołudniem zamyślona Eileen siedziała na ławce na bulwarze, jadła lody w polewie czekoladowej i przyglądała się kutrom rybackim i jachtom zakotwiczonym przy przystani. Wieczorem będzie ich o wiele więcej, teraz większość wypłynęła w morze, czy to na połowy, czy dla przyjemności właścicieli. Crescent City żyło z rybołówstwa, choć od kilku lat przerzucało się na turystów, mimo zagrożenia zalewami i zazwyczaj nie tak sprzyjającej pogodzie jak tego lata (hrabstwo Del Norte nazywano najbardziej deszczowym miejscem w Kalifornii). Poprzedniego dnia sprawdziła w Urzędzie Miejskim dane meteorologiczne i ekonomiczne z kilku lat i okazało się, że ostatnie tsunami sponiewierało przystań w 2011 roku, z roku na rok w miasteczku padało coraz mniej, lata były gorętsze i słoneczniejsze, turystów przybywało, a i połowy stawały się coraz obfitsze. Los wyjątkowo sprzyjał Crescent City, co samo w sobie nie byłoby podejrzane, gdyby nie to, że od kilku lat latem w lokalnej gazecie pojawiały się sensacyjne wzmianki o ogromnych wężach widywanych na oceanie w pobliżu wyspy, na której wznosiła się latarnia morska. Eillen nie chciała się przyznać sama przed sobą, ale i jej, kiedy wpatrywała się w wody przystani, mignął wielki, obły, wężowy kształt, który natychmiast schował się w cieniu pod jednym z kutrów. Węże morskie przynoszące szczęście? Jak czterolistna koniczyna?

Parsknęła i czym prędzej zajęła się lodem roztapiającym na późnopopołudniowym słońcu i grożącym poplamieniem białej sukienki (miło było dla odmiany założyć coś kobiecego). A jednak nie było się z czego śmiać. W video rozmowie Caroline wspomniała o dziwnych odgłosach dobiegających spod podłogi (niestety, Eileen by ich nie usłyszała nawet, gdyby bardzo się starała) i śluzie na korytarzu „Scopa at the Sea”, które mogło zostawić jakieś morskie stworzenie. O ile morskie stworzenia potrafiłyby pełzać korytarzami.

Eileen nie miała żadnych dowodów, ale coraz gorsze przeczucia (i rozpływające się lody). Węże nie-węże, niezwykły dobrobyt miasteczka, zniknięcie Caroline i Michelle, a kto wie, może i kogoś jeszcze – wyglądało na to, że Crescent City wymagało ofiar, by szczęśliwie prosperować. Ale kto i komu miałby je składał? Z oficjalnych stron hrabstwa Del Norte niewiele się dowiedziała, prócz tego, że 30% ludności stanowili potomkowie Hiszpanów i Meksykan, przeważnie katolicy tak jak ona, którzy z pewnością nie przyzywaliby węży morskich, by składać im cześć. Może tajemnica kryła się we wcześniejszych wierzeniach? Czy tutejsi Indianie Yurok i Tolowa czcili jakieś wężopodobne bóstwo opiekuńcze? Jutro od rana trzeba będzie zajrzeć do Muzeum Latarni Morskiej, gromadzącej stare kroniki i zapiski pierwszych kolonistów. Może Sam też chciałby się tam z nią wybrać? Był naprawdę dobry w szukaniu i znajdowaniu.

Eileen westchnęła, schrupała wafelek wraz z resztą lodów i starannie wytarła poplamione słodyczą palce. Zamiast spacerować brzegiem morza, zajadać lody (uwielbiała śmietankowe), opalać się (nie, to nie byłby dobry pomysł przy jej jasnej, irlandzkiej cerze), popływać i po prostu cieszyć się słońcem, wodą i morską bryzą, będzie musiała poszperać w starych dokumentach i szpargałach. I dobrze mi tak, pomyślała z nagłą skruchą – nie przyjechałam tu na wakacje, a żeby dowiedzieć się, co stało się z Caroline i Michelle. Może wciąż żyły i można było im pomóc? A ona traci czas na wpatrywanie się w jachty na przystani, jedzenie lodów i rozmyślanie o niebieskich migdałach. I Samie.

Sięgnęła po torby (sporej i wypchanej nie tylko kobiecymi drobiazgami, chyba że buteleczkę ze święconą wodą, złoty sztylet, latarkę, zioła ochronne i Colta Government kaliber 22 można za takie uznać) po telefon. Czas przekonać się, czego dowiedzieli się bracia Winchester, w pocie czoła pracujący w „Scopa at the Sea”. Rozmowy z Samem były… lubiła je.

*

Caroline śniła sen, w którym unosiła się na wodzie oplątana siecią, a wokół kłębiły się niewyraźne, rybie i wężowe kształty. Grzechotały przetaczane po dnie kamyki i muszle, szum morza kołysał do snu. Nie potrafiła skupić myśli, które uciekały jak spłoszona ławica ryb. Wiedziała, że powinna o czymś, o kimś pamiętać, ale nie pamiętała zgoła niczego, nawet własnego imienia. W jej żyłach płynęła zatruta woda Leto, rzeki zapomnienia, ciało pętały kwiaty lotosu, które niegdyś omamiły towarzyszy Odyseusza. Gdzieś z daleka dochodziły do niej niezrozumiałe słowa: Quetzalcoatl, Tlaloc, Tlamacazqui, ale jej nie niepokoiły. Nic jej nie niepokoiło. Znała tylko kołysanie, nie pamiętanie, oczekiwanie.

Nie dostrzegała kołyszących się wokół niej, wciąż żywych i oddychających, lecz pogrążonych w letargu ciał, ociekającej wilgocią, pogrążonej w półmroku jaskini o piaszczystym dnie, pojawiającego się i znikającego z nużącą powtarzalnością światła prześwitującego przez spękania w skale, ani tym bardziej brzydkiego, nieforemnego, obwieszonego muszlami i piórami posągu z imponującymi kłami, przed którym ustawiono cztery kamienne misy z rybami, ślimakami, żabami i wężami. W piasku pod stopami statui walały się zbielałe, wciąż pomazane niebieską farbą kości i czaszki, z których wyrastał czerwony amarantus i żółta aksamitka meksykańska, blade i wątłe, jakby nigdy nie widziały słońca. Kanciastą szyję posągu zdobił naszyjnik z nanizanych na kolorowy sznurek wysuszonych serc, a w kamiennej piersi ziała dziura, w której zieloną poświatą pulsowała bryłka jadeitu.

Nagle z otwartych ust bóstwa wysunął się obły kształt i spłynął na ziemię niczym długi, czarny jęzor. Święty wąż morski wyruszył na łowy.

*

Tara i Quentin Lopezowie, właściciele „Scopa at the Sea” przy sprzyjającej pogodzie mieli w zwyczaju urządzać ogniska integracyjne dla gości i pracowników. Jako że tego lata pogoda niezwykle sprzyjała, wieczorem prywatną plażę ośrodka rozświetliły aż dwa ogniska, strzelające płomieniami wysoko w rozgwieżdżone niebo.

Barbecue, przekąski, świeże owoce, zimne napoje, w tym alkohol w rozsądnych ilościach (zbyt rozsądnych jak dla Deana Winchestera, ale w końcu byli w ośrodku rehabilitacyjnym). Dyskretna muzyka z głośników nie zagłuszająca szumu oceanu, ze dwie gitary i gitarzyści próbujący zgrać się we wspólnym repertuarze, chociaż jednym z nich był postawny Latynos cały w tatuażach, a drugim – drobna, jasnowłosa dziewczynka z potężną ortezą na nodze, śmiechy, przekomarzania i tradycyjne straszliwe historie przy ognisku, z których na pierwsze miejsce wybijały się krwawe opowieści z Meksyku snute przez pracowników ośrodka kontra opowiadane przez przyjezdnych legendy urbanistyczne o Krwawej Mary czy aligatorach żyjących w kanałach Nowego Jorku. Winchesterowie z dwojga złego woleli te drugie, choć, kto wie – może w kanałach Nowego Jorku rzeczywiście żyły jakieś stwory? Zwykle omijali wielkie miasta szerokim łukiem, więc nie mieli pewności.

Przy bliższym im ognisku pulchna animatorka zabaw dla dzieci snuła właśnie barwną (i raczej zbyt straszną jak dla dzieci) opowieść o azteckiej bogini morza, Chalchiuhtlicue, która podczas wielkiego potopu zbudowała tęczowy most, po którym śmiertelnicy, którzy jej się podobali, mogli dostać się do Nieba, a resztę łaskawie pozamieniała w ryby, żeby nie utonęli.

\- Chalchiuhtlicue? – z trudem powtórzył siedzący wprost na piasku Dean, ze stroju do ćwiczeń z powrotem przebrany się w dżinsy i białą koszulkę, w ramach ustępstw wobec ciepłego wieczoru, podobnie jak Sam, w japonkach, nie traperach. – Hej, to prawie jak ty, Chalchi…

\- Nic dziwnego, rodzice nadali mi imię na jej cześć – odpowiedziała z leniwym uśmiechem opierająca się o jego ramię dziewczyna, tak jak wszyscy popijając tequilę z plastikowego kubka i zgodnie z tradycją zagryzająca ją plasterkiem cytryny (soli nie mieli). Powłóczysta, zielona tkanina owijała się wokół jej zgrabnych nóg, ku żalowi Deana całkowicie je zasłaniając (niemniej głęboki dekolt sukienki całkiem go satysfakcjonował). – W tłumaczeniu - ta, która nosi się na zielono.

\- Dlatego masz bardzo ładną zieloną sukienkę – pochwaliła Eileen. Wraz z Samem siedziała na drewnianej kłodzie naprzeciwko Deana i Chalchi, by móc lepiej czytać z ruchu warg. W półmroku, jedynie przy świetle punktowych lamp rozstawionych wokół ośrodka i w blasku artystycznie gnących się płomieni ognisk miała nieco utrudnione zadanie. – Piękną.

\- Ty też – powiedział nieśmiało Sam, jednocześnie wykonując gest ręką, jakby wkręcał żarówkę (drugą rękę miał zajętą kubkiem z tequilą). „Piękna”. Dean nawet się nie zdziwił, że Sam zaczął się uczyć języka migowego. Zawsze był nerdem.

\- Czasem dobrze poczuć się jak kobieta, nie tylko łow… - Eileen urwała, przypomniawszy sobie, że Chalchi nie ma pojęcia, czym się zajmuje, ani czym zajmują się Winchesterowie w chwilach, gdy nie udają trenerów jogi i tańca. – W każdym razie - dziewczęco.

\- Zdecydowanie - Chalchi uśmiechnęła się, błyskając białymi zębami i przeciągnęła się, zakładając na kark ręce ozdobione licznymi bransoletkami ze szmaragdów i jadeitu, dosyć kosztownymi jak na kiepsko opłacaną instruktorkę tańca. – Ktoś idzie popływać?

\- W ciuchach? – spytał Dean, unosząc jedną brew i przyglądając jej się z niekłamaną przyjemnością, jakby w myślach ją z tych ciuchów rozbierał.

\- A kto tak powiedział? – zaśmiała się swawolnie, zgrabnie wstając z piasku i wyciągając do niego rękę. –  Osobiście wolę pływać nago.

\- Jasne – mruknął niepewnie Dean, z jednej strony wodzony na pokuszenie, z drugiej – nie do końca przekonany. – A jeśli nas coś zaatakuje? Wiesz, na przykład rekin ludojad ze „Szczęk”. Dum dum dum dum…

\- Mnie na pewno nie – odpowiedziała Chalchi z dziwną pewnością siebie, choć jednocześnie niepewnie popatrzyła za siebie na szumiący w ciemnościach przestwór oceanu. – I dlaczego miałoby? W Crescent Bay nie ma rekinów, ani niczego, co mogłoby podpłynąć i ugryźć nas w tyłek. Nawet goły.

\- Biorę cię za słowo – prychnął Dean, pospiesznie dopijając tequilę bez cytryny i z pewnym wysiłkiem podnosząc się z ziemi (piasek był twardszy niż na to wyglądał).

Zaginione matka z dzieckiem, śluz na framudze okna, łuski w wannie, wężowe ślady na piasku, o których słyszał Sam i obłe, węgorzowate coś widziane przez Eileen niedaleko przystani – nie, z całą pewnością nic im nie groziło.

Jednak tym razem postanowił pomyśleć czymś innymi, niż głową. Jeden jedyny raz. W końcu był na wakacjach.

*

Dean nie był ekshibicjonistą. Prawdopodobnie. W każdym razie stojąc nago na brzegu morza, czuł się dosyć… cóż, nago. I głupio. Co prawda, biesiadujący przy „Scopa at the Sea” zostali dosyć daleko za nimi (z miejsca, w którym stał, słyszał ich głosy i śmiechy, choć ledwo dostrzegał ogniska), a na prywatnej plaży ośrodka nie powinni pojawić się nieproszeni goście, ale… zawsze mogli. I zobaczyliby, jak stoi nago jak ten idiota, podczas gdy lekkie podmuchy wiatru drażnią mu odsłoniętą skórę i stawiają dęba włoski na całym ciele. Do tego wraz z koszulką, dżinsami, bokserkami i japonkami (co za niewygodne cholerstwa) musiał zostawić na piasku telefon, zapalniczkę, kłębek sznurka, miedziaki i trzy noże. Wolałby się z nimi nie rozstawać. Wolałby…

Chalchi zsunęła sukienkę, zostawiając ją nad samym brzegiem wraz z bransoletkami i obejrzała się na niego z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Gibkie ciało o pełnych piersiach i rozkosznej krzywiźnie bioder, pupa jędrna jak dojrzała brzoskwinia, smukłe ręce i nogi, długie, splątane włosy, wyraziste kości policzkowe i oczy lśniące niczym gwiazdy (co prawda, ani piwne jak u Chalchi, ani żadne inne, prócz zwierzęcych, oczy nie miały prawa lśnić jak gwiazdy, ale zrzucił to na karb księżyca), swawolny uśmiech czający się w kącikach warg. Jeśli nie była uosobieniem biblijnej Ewy kuszącej Adama owocem z Drzewa Poznania Dobrego i Złego, to powinna czym prędzej nią zostać.

Dean przełknął i podszedł bliżej, nieco zakłopotany, że chwilowo aż nazbyt wyraźnie widać po nim pożądanie, jakie w nim wzbudzała, a z drugiej strony obawiając się, że chłodna kąpiel w morzu szybko go z owego pożądania wyleczy. Bo o ile woda przy brzegu była ciepła i nagrzana słońcem, to im głębiej wchodzili, tym stawała się chłodniejsza.

Chalchi wydawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Zanurkowała ze śmiechem, by po chwili wynurzyć się na powierzchnię, prychając i rozchlapując wodę jak dokazujące dziecko. Dean aż się wzdrygnął, ale nie miał wyboru – albo się zanurzy, albo ta seksowna wariatka ochlapie go od stóp do głowy. Rzucił się do wody, by jak najszybciej mieć za sobą nieprzyjemny moment, gdy chłód dociera tam, gdzie nie powinien. Nie było tak źle. Szczerze mówiąc - było całkiem przyjemnie. Fale obmywały go, leniwie przetaczały dookoła, unosiły i popychały jak boję. Zgodnie z nazwą Ocean Spokojny mruczał spokojnie i kojąco, nawet gdy w rozbryzgach piany rozbijał się o piasek Pebble Beach.

Rozbawiona Chalchi podpłynęła do Deana i klepnęła go w ramię, po czym uciekła na głębinę. Popłynął za nią i dłuższą chwilę ścigali się wzdłuż brzegu, chociaż, ku swemu zdumieniu przekonał się, że za nią nie nadąża. Co prawda mówiło się, że ciekawiej jest gonić króliczka, niż go złapać, ale nie przypuszczał, że dziewczyna będzie aż tak szybka i zwinna jak rybka. W którymś momencie, gdy poczuł już przyjemne zmęczenie, Chalchi po prostu dała się złapać.

Nagle miał ją w ramionach, oplatającą się wokół niego rękoma i nogami, roześmianą i mokrą. Zaczęli całować się jak szaleni, co oczywiście skończyło się pełnym zanurzeniem. Na dłuższą chwilę Dean dosłownie stracił grunt pod nogami, zgubił rozeznanie, gdzie góra, a gdzie dół, woda była wszędzie i nie mógł złapać tchu (o co nietrudno przy całowaniu), ale nim zdążył wpaść w panikę, Chalchi pociągnęła go za sobą i wypłynęli na powierzchnię, nie przestając się całować, chociaż do licha – naprawdę przydałby mu się łyk powietrza.

\- Zawsze chciałam być syrenką i uratować młodego żeglarza przed utonięciem – wyznała Chalchi, w końcu przerywając pocałunek i z uczuciem dotykając Deana pod wodą. Chciał jej powiedzieć, że w rzeczywistości syreny są wyjątkowo wrednymi stworzeniami, nie mającymi nic wspólnego z disneyowską Arielką, ale ponownie zabrakło mu tchu, tym razem z trochę innej przyczyny.

\- Ratuj mnie, ile chcesz – wymruczał, wracając do pocałunku i niecierpliwie holując dziewczynę (i jej zręczne dłonie) w stronę brzegu. – Najlepiej metodą usta usta.

\- A usta coś innego? – zaproponowała, zręcznie wymykając mu się z objęć i nurkując w głąb.

Poczuł jej ciepłe, miękkie usta na biodrze (i niżej) i zachłystnął się z wrażenia. Boże, co to była za zabójcza mieszanka odczuć – wszędzie wokół woda, pieszczotliwy szept fal i ciemność rozświetlana bladym światłem gwiazd i dążącego do pełni księżyca, a na to wszystko usta i język Chalchi na całego zabawiające się z jego męskością. Rytm był jak najbardziej właściwy, powolny, lecz stanowczy i nie pozostawiający większego pola do manewru. Przemawiał do niego wyraźniej niż śpiew najbardziej zwodniczej z syren. Kusił spełnieniem, przyspieszając oddech i napinając mięśnie brzucha. Obiecywał…

Przecież ona się udusi, pomyślał w popłochu Dean, próbując odepchnąć Chalchi i wywindować ją w górę, ale w tej samej chwili przyspieszyła rytm, więc po prostu nie miał wyboru. Najmniejszego. Eksplodował w jej ustach, zalewając gardło ciepłą strugą nasienia. Przed oczyma rozbłysły palące iskry, jakby poprzepalały mu się bezpieczniki bądź wszystkie nadmorskie gwiazdy postanowiły znienacka spaść z nieba.

Rzecz jasna, momentalnie poszedł pod wodę i to Chalchi raz jeszcze pomogła mu się wynurzyć.

\- Jesteś świetną syrenką – wymamrotał, prychając wodą i śmiejąc się wariacko. – Wszyscy żeglarze by cię uwielbiali.

\- Uwielbiam być uwielbianą – zaśmiała się Chalchi, uciekając na płyciznę. – Chodź, pokaż, jak mnie będziesz wielbił.

Pokazał. Przez dłuższy czas wielbił ją dłońmi, ustami i całym ciałem, chociaż piasek plaży wciskał im się w najmniej odpowiednie miejsca, oblepiając grubą warstwą krzemionki i zapewniając bezpłatny peeling. Kochali się raz za razem, nienasyceni i spragnieni bliskości, kolejnego spełnienia i supernowych rozbłyskających przed oczyma. Kochali się długo i do upadłego. A kiedy nad ranem zasnęli na twardym piasku, byle jak przykryci zmiętymi ubraniami, Chalchi nie pamiętała, że obiecała sobie czuwać nad dzieciakami ze „Scopa at the Sea”, a Dean – że nie jest na wakacjach.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam z Eileen zostali sami, ale specjalnie im to nie przeszkadzało. Wprost przeciwnie. Eileen, rozgrzana nadmiarem tequili i uspokojona, że w końcu może otwarcie mówić o zaginięciu Caroline i dziwnych stworach morskich buszujących w przybrzeżnych wodach (a jednocześnie zaniepokojona, że Chalchi i Dean wybrali się popływać – nago lub nie – w tychże wodach) wspomniała, że rano wybiera się do latarni morskiej, by przejrzeć dokumenty historyczne związane z Crescent City i hrabstwem Del Norte. Sam momentalnie zapalił się do pomysłu, ale po krótkiej dyskusji (i dwóch kolejnych kolejkach tequili) doszli do smutnego wniosku, że zarządzający muzeum i tak nie pozwolą im zajrzeć do tych najstarszych i najcenniejszych, chyba że wymyśliliby odpowiednią przykrywkę – dziennikarze, wykładowcy, fotografowie z „National Geographic”? Jako, że oboje byli już odrobinę wstawieni, stwierdzili, że tak czy inaczej, nie warto im czekać do rana. Postanowili przeprawić się na wysepkę i po prostu włamać do latarni morskiej i jej muzeum. Nic prostszego, prawda?

Zahaczając o Impalę zaparkowaną przed „Scopa at the Sea” (jako nowi pracownicy ośrodka Sam z Deanem zostali zatrudnieni z wiktem i opierunkiem oraz miejscem parkingowym dla ich Chevroleta z 1967 roku), Sam uzupełnił kieszenie dżinsów o pęk wytrychów, latarkę, zapasową baterię i niewielki notes, a Eileen sprawdziła wyposażenie swej przepastnej torby, uznając, że jest przygotowana na każdą ewentualność, po czym ruszyli na przystań w poszukiwaniu niezbyt dobrze zabezpieczonej łodzi. Ku swemu zdziwieniu, znaleźli takową bez większego trudu. Mieszkańcy Crescent City byli wyjątkowo ufni (żeby nie powiedzieć niefrasobliwi), albo sprzyjał im łut szczęścia.

Na łodzi Eileen nie mogła oderwać od Sama wzroku. I wcale nie chciała. Wiosłował niemal bez wysiłku, miarowo poruszając wiosłami. Mięśnie płynnie przesuwały się pod jasną koszulką i zaznaczały pod napiętym materiałem i na przedramionach, silne dłonie o długich palcach mocno obejmowały drążki, a niesforne włosy przesłaniały pół twarzy, więc co chwilę zdmuchiwał je ze zniecierpliwieniem. Siedząc na rufie wyczuwała, jak fale rozbijają się o burty łodzi, odrobinę ją unosząc i opuszczając, kołysząc niczym w hamaku. Nie słyszała trzeszczących dulek, miarowego plusku, gdy pióra wioseł zanurzały się w wodzie, czy muzyki dobiegającej z brzegu, ale tym wyraźniej mogła skupić wzrok na Samie, mimo że wokół panowała noc rozjaśniana jedynie przybrzeżnymi lampami, rozgwieżdżonym niebem i w równym tempie omiatającym ocean światłem latarni morskiej z wysepki na Crescent Bay.

Wyspę z lądem łączyła niewielka grobla, podczas przypływów zwykle kryjąca się pod wodą, toteż nawet oficjalne wycieczki do Muzeum Historii Crescent City przeprawiały się na latarnię morską łodziami lub niewielkim promem, by nie zostać zaskoczonymi i uwięzionym na maleńkim skrawku lądu z kilkoma kamieniami i małym, białym domkiem latarnika. Cóż, wycieczka Eileen i Sama nie należała do oficjalnych.

Wyprawa łodzią zdawała się rozmarzonej tequilą Eileen szalenie romantyczna – za nimi została przystań z kutrami woniejącymi rybami oraz luksusowymi jachtami pachnącymi bogactwem, przed nimi rozciągało się łagodnie falujące, grafitowe morze i mała wysepka, na której posadowiono latarnię morską (podobno jedną z pierwszych na wybrzeżu kalifornijskim), a nad nimi rozpościerało się niebo pełne gwiazd, z księżycem, który bardzo starał się zaokrąglić do pełni, chociaż jeszcze trochę mu do szczęścia brakowało. Sceneria przypominała jej „Piratów z Karaibów” i wszelkie inne filmy przygodowe o piratach, żeglarzach czy... potworach morskich. Nie, niedobre skojarzenie. Zdecydowanie wolała to pierwsze, zwłaszcza mając przed sobą wiosłującego Sama.

Nietrudno było wyobrazić go sobie w roli zawadiackiego korsarza – silne ręce i ramiona, szeroka pierś, wielobarwne, niezwykle morskie w odcieniach oczy, stanowczy zarys szczęki i takiż nos i kasztanowe, półdługie włosy, które aż się prosiły, by związać je w kitę, przepasać chustą lub przesłonić szerokoskrzydłym kapeluszem z piórami – byłby z niego pirat jak malowany. Mógłby ją porwać i wcale by się nie obraziła. Eileen uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli, a Sam do Eileen.

Przestał się uśmiechać, gdy dziewczyna znienacka, choć nieco niepewnie podniosła się z ławeczki na rufie i szczęśliwie nie wypadając za burtę, zrobiła dwa kroki, by stanąć tuż przed nim. Musiał puścić wiosła, by ją przytrzymać, co natychmiast niecnie wykorzystała, bezceremonialnie siadając mu na kolanach i zabierając się do całowania. Sam był tak zdetonowany, że w pierwszej chwili nie odwzajemnił pocałunku, skamieniały jak żona Lota zamieniona w słup soli. Eileen odchyliła się do tyłu, zajrzała w zadziwione, zielono-brązowe oczy i szczerze roześmiała, kładąc mu palec na ustach.

\- Tylko nic nie mów – powiedziała. – Teraz i tak nie usłyszę. Szumi mi w głowie…

Sam zawahał się przez ułamek sekundy (oboje byli ciut wstawieni, więc nie powinien wykorzystywać, ani chcieć być wykorzystywanym, w każdym razie… nie powinien), objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej, już nie uchylając się przed pocałunkiem. Eileen miała miękkie, ciepłe usta i smakowała tequilą, cytryną i miętową pastą do zębów. Widział przed sobą jasne piegi rozsiane po bladej skórze, półprzymknięte oczy przesłonięte długimi rzęsami, maleńką, uroczą bliznę na policzku, krople potu na skroni, jasne, potargane włosy…

Łódź unosiła się na falach, łagodnie kołysząc, a Sam coraz mocniej i zachłanniej całował Eileen, podwijając błękitną sukienkę, by popieścić gładkie uda, biodra, krzywiznę pleców. Westchnęła gardłowo, poddając się jego niecierpliwym rękom, odpowiadając pocałunkami na pocałunki, a jednocześnie rozprawiając się ze stojącymi im na przeszkodzie warstwami ubrań. Nie jest łatwo rozpiąć komuś spodnie, siedząc mu na kolanach, ale Eileen za bardzo pragnęła poczuć Sama w sobie natychmiast i już, by się poddać. Uniosła się lekko, pomagając mu zsunąć się niżej na ławce, błyskawicznie pokonała zamek błyskawiczny, dotknęła nagiej skóry i już mogła cieszyć się twardością obleczoną w delikatność, prężącą się pod jej palcami niczym wąż morski. Spory wąż morski, dodajmy.

Spojrzeli po sobie z niemym pytaniem w oczach, na chwilę zamierając w bezruchu, a później wszedł w nią niespiesznie, powoli, wypełniając po brzegi. Podświadomie bał się wyrządzić jej krzywdę, ale nie musiał się martwić - byli idealnie dopasowani. Poruszyli się na próbę. I znowu, tym razem szybciej i mocniej. Głębiej. Bardziej. Inaczej. Szerokie dłonie Sama na biodrach Eileen, jej ręce obejmujące go za szyję, jakby był ostatnim kołem ratunkowym (bardzo przydatnym na szalupie). Splątane oddechy. Mokre, nieporządne pocałunki. Kołysanie. Podnoszenie się i opadanie w coraz szybszym rytmie, który podjęły serca, bijące w piersiach jak szalone. Nacisk. Wypełnienie. Nakręcająca się spirala przyjemności.

Jednoczesne spełnienie.

Eileen krzyknęła w rozgwieżdżone niebo nad oceanem, drżąc na całym ciele i wpijając palce w ramiona Sama, który odchylił się do tyłu, z trudem łapiąc oddech i wizję. Ze słodkim ciężarem na podołku mało nie stracił równowagi i jeszcze chwila, a w plątaninie rąk i nóg (oraz innych części ciała) zsunęliby się na dno łodzi, ale w porę chwycił się za burtę i utrzymał ich na wioślarskiej ławce.

Eileen roześmiała się i przytuliła do niego z całych sił, czując, jak wciąż w niej pulsuje i nie może się uspokoić. I ona wibrowała jak rozedrgany kamerton, chociaż powoli się rozluźniała. Było jej tak dobrze, jak dawno nie było, fizycznie i psychicznie. Upojenie tequilą mijało, ale upojenie Samem – niekoniecznie. Zaczynała się uzależniać od jego obecności, solidnego, postawnego ciała, leciutko skośnych oczu o dziwnej, morskiej barwie, wiecznego odgarniania przydługich włosów, szczerego uśmiechu i nie mniej szczerej troski, gdy przejmował się sprawą.

Wymruczała coś pochlebnego, całując go w szyję tuż nad obojczykiem i z niechęcią wysunęła z jego objęć, z lekkim trudem utrzymując balans na rozkołysanej łodzi. Jak gdyby nigdy nic wróciła na wąską ławeczkę na rufie, wygładzając na kolanach błękitną sukienkę.

\- Płyniemy? – zapytała uprzejmie, z figlarnym uśmiechem czającym się w kącikach ust. – Bo chyba trochę zboczyliśmy z kursu…

Sam patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę z rozchylonymi ustami, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś znaczącego (nie wyglądał przy tym najmądrzej, lecz mogła mu to wybaczyć), po czym ocknął się, próbując jednocześnie ogarnąć zapinanie dżinsów i przytrzymanie wioseł. Dobrze, że wiosła były umocowane w dulkach, bo bez nich daleko by nie dopłynęli. Brakowało mu odpowiednich słów, więc tylko potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się z niedowierzaniem. Cicha woda brzegi rwie, zwłaszcza gdy doleje się do niej kroplę tequili.

Chyba zaczynał się zakochiwać, o dziwo – z wzajemnością.

Rozejrzał się, orientując, jak daleko zniosło łódź, gdy… hm, cieszyli się sobą. Nie za daleko, tudzież nie groziło im rozbicie o brzeg wyspy. Jedynie łódź obróciła się bokiem do fal, wzmagając rozbryzgi piany, osiadającej na nich morskim orzeźwieniem. Ocean był spokojny, fale niewielkie, a latarnia wznosiła się jakieś pół kilometra przed nimi, przyciągając wzrok hipnotycznym rytmem swego światła.

*

Nim Sam i Eileen wspólnymi siłami wyciągnęli łódź na brzeg w małej, piaszczystej zatoczce i wspięli się na wzgórze z latarnią morską (niewielki biały domek z czerwoną dachówką, zielonymi okiennicami i czerwono-białą, przysadzistą wieżą samej latarni), byli już trzeźwi, jakby nie brali do ust kropli alkoholu, co nie przeszkodziło im w częstszym - jakby od niechcenia, ale zawsze, dotykaniu się. Tu klepnięcie w ramię, ówdzie – wsparcie przy podejściu w górę, przypadkowe muśnięcie palców, wymiana uśmiechów. Każdy, kto spojrzałby na nich z boku, domyśliłby się, że coś się między nimi wydarzyło. Samowi już cierpła skóra na myśl o kąśliwych uwagach Deana, który z pewnością to zauważy i skomentuje, chociaż, z drugiej strony – trudno, przeżyje, dla Eileen warto.

Samo dostanie się do muzeum nie nastręczyło im większych trudności – wstyd przyznać, ale hrabstwo Del Norte wyraźnie oszczędzało na zabezpieczeniach zabytków, wyposażając je w zwykłe zamki typu yale, z którymi Sam poradził sobie w mgnieniu oka.

Wślizgnęli się do środka, przyświecając sobie latarkami, mimo że dzięki snopowi światła rzucanemu przez zautomatyzowaną latarnię i punkcikom lampek technicznych rozmieszczonych wzdłuż listew podłogowych, nie było całkiem ciemno. Pospiesznie przeszli przez dwa niewielkie pomieszczenia z gablotami pełnymi modeli statków, map wybrzeża, schematów, kompasów, sekstantów i oktantów), minęli kręcone schody prowadzące na górę i kierowani jedną myślą włamali się (kolejny zamek yale) do archiwum, mieszczącego się w piwnicach pod latarnią.

Archiwum okazało się nietypowe. Zamiast szeregu metalowych regałów i szafek po brzegi wypełnionych fiszkami, zobaczyli przed sobą kajutę kapitańską jakby żywcem przeniesioną ze starego żaglowca – na ścianach ciemne, wypolerowane drewno, na podłodze perski dywan, wielkie biurko zawalone mapami, rzeźbiony regał z książkami i oprawionymi w skórę dokumentami, ogromny globus pełniący funkcję barku, a w kącie rozłożysta koja pod muślinowym baldachimem. Jeśli włodarze Crescent City oszczędzali na zabezpieczeniach obiektów muzealnych, to z całą pewnością nie na wyposażeniu muzealnego archiwum. 

Sam i Eileen spojrzeli po sobie z uznaniem – oboje żywili słabość nie tylko do siebie nawzajem, ale i do starych książek i staroświeckich bibliotek (w końcu byli spadkobiercami Ludzi Pisma). Zaryzykowali zapalenie światła, jako że piwnica nie miała okien. Przerobione z naftowych, miedziane, wycegiełkowane do połysku lampy zabłysły bursztynowym blaskiem, a oni mogli zabrać się do przeglądania zapisków historycznych z początku XIX wieku, kiedy na tereny zamieszkałe przez Indian Tolowa i Yurok przybył pierwszy amerykański pionier Jedediah Smith.

Skrupulatnie studiowali dokumenty założycielskie i dotyczące zakupu materiałów na budowę trójmasztowca „Crescent City”, kontrakty, umowy, zapiski parafialne – te ostatnie okazały się najciekawsze, jako że pastor Simplicjusz Smith (czyżby krewny Jedediaha? co za imiona nadawano w tej rodzinie) miał naturę badacza i zapisywał nie tylko akty narodzin i zgonów, ale obserwacje meteorologiczne, opisy przyrody (w tym wielkiej fali, która niemal zniszczyła osadę w 1848 roku), jak i wierzenia miejscowych Indian.

\- Nic o wielkich wężach morskich – westchnął siedzący na podłodze i obłożony księgami Sam, odrywając się od barwnych opisów Simplicjusza Smitha. – Yurok łowili ryby i czcili wieloryba, ale nie uważali go za potwora, nie przyzywali, ani nie składali mu ofiar. Nawet nie polowali na wieloryby, choć jedli ich mięso, jeśli miały pecha utknąć na plaży.

Eileen rozłożyła się na koi pod baldachimem i w skupieniu wertowała księgi miejskie, więc musiał leciutko klepnąć ją w zgrabną nogę, żeby zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. 

\- To nie Yurok – odpowiedziała, spoglądając na niego z wyżyn koi (co to za wyżyna, gdy ich głowy znajdowały się na równym poziomie) i dla podkreślenia wagi swoich słów stukając palcem w otwartą stronicę. – Pamiętasz, że Kalifornia przez wiele lat należała do Hiszpanii, a później do Meksyku?

\- Do 1848 roku, tak – zgodził się Sam, nieco rozproszony, bo myślał tylko o tym, że chciałby ją pocałować – miękkie, ciepłe usta znajdowały się kusząco blisko. – Chociaż niespecjalnie zapuszczali się aż tak daleko na północ.

\- A widziałeś nazwiska w pierwszych księgach parafialnych? – spytała przekornie Eileen, unosząc jedną brew (Sam myślał, że potrafił to tylko jego brat) i potrząsając głową. Całowanie później, mój drogi…

\- Nie licząc Jedediaha Smitha i jego syna Simplicjusza? – zaśmiał się, ale natychmiast spoważniał. – Masz rację, przeważnie hiszpańskie.

\- Bardziej meksykańskie – uściśliła i olśniona nową myślą, gwałtownie usiadła na koi, zapominając o chęci do całowania. - Jak Lopezowie ze „Scopa at the Sea”. Zakładałam, że tutejsi Latynosi są katolikami, ale przecież mogli przywieźć ze sobą wcześniejsze wierzenia.

\- Wierzenia rzadko materializują się w potwory – mruknął Sam i mało nie ugryzł się w język. Naprawdę? Czyżby nigdy nie mieli do czynienia ze stworami zrodzonymi z przesądów i dawno zapomnianych wiar? Dobrze pamiętał, jak słysząc rozmowę dwóch sprzątaczy z ośrodka, sam pomyślał o Quetzalcoatlu – wężu, jednak pierzastym i nie przepadającym za wodą. – Więc myślisz, że szukamy wielkiego węża morskiego, który przywędrował tutaj za swoimi ludźmi?

\- Nie węża – powiedziała powoli Eileen, w myślach składając puzzle z tego czego się dotąd dowiedzieli. – On jest tylko posłańcem, tak jak inne morskie stwory, które zostawiły ślady na plaży i w ośrodku. Szukamy boga.

\- Boga? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Sam, choć jego umysł także pracował na pełnych obrotach, pracowicie łącząc kółeczka i zębatki. O czym rozmawiano na plaży, snując straszliwe opowieści przy ognisku? O Krwawej Mary, aligatorach w kanałach Nowego Jorku i… azteckim bogu deszczu i wód, Tlalocu oraz jego siostrze, bogini morza Chalchiuhtlicue. Cholera, Dean poszedł z Chalchi popływać. Jeśli mu się coś stanie… Nie, przecież to nie mogła być prawdziwa Chalchi. Mogła?

\- Kiedy trwoga, to do Boga – rzuciła sentencjonalnie Eileen, mimo że wyglądała na poruszoną. – Kiedy twojemu miasteczku i rodzinie grożą śmierć i zniszczenie, bo masz pecha żyć w miejscu, gdzie szaleją tsunami, modlisz się do Boga o pomoc. A jeśli tak się składa, że twój bóg jest z tych krwiożerczych i wymaga składania ofiar – cóż, chcesz go zadowolić.

W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy i przygryzła wargę, by je powstrzymać. Miała nadzieję, że Caroline i Michelle wciąż żyły, przetrzymywane w oczekiwaniu na krwawy rytuał, z którym czekano do odpowiedniego momentu, do…

\- Pełni – dokończył jej myśl Sam, zrywając się z podłogi i rozrzucając wokół siebie zapiski parafialne Simplicjusza Smitha. – Aztekowie mieli zwyczaj składać najbardziej znaczące ofiary podczas pełni.

\- Dwa dni – powiedziała Eileen, spoglądając w górę, jakby się spodziewała, że przez sufit piwnicy i stojący nad ich głowami budynek latarni morskiej dojrzy przybierający księżyc. – Zostały dwa dni, żeby je odnaleźć.

Sam przytaknął i chociaż serce nakazywało mu natychmiast wracać do „Scopa at the Sea” (a przede wszystkim odszukać Deana, bo jeżeli Chalchi… nie, to niemożliwe, przecież brat nie mógł przyciągać wszystkich bogiń jak magnes!), rozum go powstrzymał.

Rozejrzał się wokoło i westchnął. Najpierw muszą uporządkować księgi i dokumenty, żeby nikt nie zauważył ich bytności w archiwum. Kto wie, czy zarządzający muzeum także nie są wyznawcami krwiożerczego bóstwa? Szlag by, zaczynał popadać w paranoję – przecież Chalchi nie jest Chalchiuhtlicue, a wszyscy mieszkańcy Crescent City nie zbierają się na przystani, by w czasie pełni składać ofiary z przyjezdnych, zapewniając sobie dobrobyt i zabezpieczenie przed tsunami na kolejny rok. Prawdopodobnie. Oby. Taką miał nadzieję.

*

Sophie spoglądała na siebie w łazienkowym lustrze i nie podobało jej się to, co widziała. Może to wina zbyt ostrego światła, a może kolejnej nieprzespanej nocy, ale…

Zachłannie zaciągnęła się papierosem i czekała, aż dym ukoi jej stargane nerwy.

Nie lubiła długich, bezsennych godzin nocnych. Nie mogła zasnąć, rozmyślając o wszystkim, co ją spotkało i jeszcze spotka. David zostawił ich niedługo po urodzeniu Ariela, bo jak to określił – nie mógł patrzyć, jak jego najbliżsi cierpią. Cholerny hipokryta. Ariel urodził się niedowładem nóg, ale był radosnym, żywym dzieckiem, nie sprawiającym kłopotów i uwielbiającym wyliczanki, matematykę, układanie puzzli i swoją kolekcję dinozaurów. Chociaż w jednym David miał rację – jego syn nigdy nie będzie chodził, choćby leczenie trwała latami. To bolało.

Pieniędzy nigdy nie było za dużo, bo chociaż pracowała jako grafik komputerowy i mogła zabierać pracę ze sobą, gdziekolwiek pojechali, raz zleceń było więcej, raz mniej, a życie i rehabilitacja kosztowały. Słono.

Poza tym tęskniła też za kimś, kto by ją zrozumiał, przytulił, z kim mogłaby pójść do łóżka bez wyrzutów sumienia i z miłą świadomością, że wciąż widzi w niej kobietę.

Widziała w tym cholernym lustrze, że nie jest już śliczną, smukłą, skorą do zabawy Sophią, którą niegdyś była. Poszarzała cera, zmarszczki w kącikach oczu i wokół ust, nerwowy grymas, cienkie włosy upięte w nieporządny węzeł. Starzała się, więdła i czuła coraz mniej atrakcyjna. Za nic na świecie nie obwiniałaby za to Ariela, ale czasami pragnęła od życia czegoś więcej. Własnego, choćby niewielkiego kopczyka piasku, jak bohaterka „Błękitnego zamku” Lucy Mount Montgomery. Jak ten piękny piaskowy zamek, który zbudowali wczoraj na plaży, gdy pomagał im przystojny jak marzenie, miły instruktor jogi. Ech, mogła sobie pomarzyć.

Siedząc na brzegu sedesu, ponownie zaciągnęła się dymem, wypalając papierosa do końca i gasząc peta w umywalce. Z poczuciem winy – dawno powinna skończyć z nałogiem, wymknęła się z łazienki, postanawiając, że jednak spróbuje przespać się choć kilka godzin.

Na środku pokoju kłębiły się srebrzyste węże. Długie, łuskowate ciała, trójkątne główki, fosforyzujące ślepia – prawdziwe pełzające ohydztwa. Sophia zamrugała, ale koszmar nie zniknął. Uszczypnęła się. Zabolało. Instynktownie spojrzała na łóżko Ariela, ale synka w nim nie było. Tylko kolejne wielkie kłębowisko węży. Serce straciło rytm i z trudem wróciło do normy. Rozejrzała się dziko po pokoju – ani śladu Ariela. Uchylone okno. Srebrzysty śluz na framudze. Syczące węże. Te na podłodze ruszyły w jej stronę, unosząc trójkątne główki i rozdziewając paszcze. Sophie nienawidziła węży i śmiertelnie się ich bała (jak niemal każdy urodzony w Teksasie.

Wrzasnęła jak obdzierana ze skóry i rzuciła się do wyjścia. Nie mogą jej ukąsić, nie mogą jej dotknąć… Zdążyła tuż przed tymi oślizgłymi paskudztwami. Wybiegła na korytarz ośrodka, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i krzycząc wniebogłosy. Miała w głębokim poważaniu, że pobudzi wszystkich w „Scopa at the Sea”. Chciała ich obudzić. Ludzie, w pokoju kłębią się ohydne węże, a mój mały Ariel zniknął! Przecież, kurna, sam nie wyszedł!

*

Dean ocknął się na plaży całkiem sam, zawinięty w dżinsy i t-shirt jak w ciepły koc, choć o świcie, w chłodniejszej, rzadkiej mgle nadciągającej od strony lądu wcale ciepło mu nie było. Zmarzł, piasek, na którym leżał zdawał się twardszy od betonu, otarcia na plecach (i nie tylko) paliły jak wściekłe, chciało mu się pić i jeść – w końcu w nocy spalił sporo kalorii, a Chalchi zniknęła jak sen złoty.

Ubrał się pospiesznie, klnąc pod nosem i sprawdzając, czy nic nie zniknęło mu z kieszeni, po czym wściekły jak szerszeń ruszył w stronę „Scopa at the Sea” tylko po to, by stanąć jak wryty na widok rzucającego niebiesko-czerwone błyski samochodu szeryfa stojącego na podjeździe ośrodka. Gorączkowo zastanawiając się, co i komu się stało, przyspieszył kroku, mijając ślady wczorajszych ognisk i dobrej zabawy (sprzątacze jeszcze nie uporali się z tackami, papierami, zgubionymi częściami garderoby i pustymi butelkami zostawionymi przez rozochoconych gości) i niemal biegiem wspiął się na taras. Słońce dopiero wschodziło, nieśmiało prześwitując przez mgłę i było zdecydowanie za wcześnie i za chłodno, by spotkać tam gości ośrodka, tym bardziej zdziwił się, gdy natknął się na niewielki tłumek. Nerwowe szepty, żywa gestykulacja, przestraszone twarze.

Przechodząc między nimi, niemal fizycznie odczuł rzucane mu baczne, podejrzliwe spojrzenia – skąd wraca, dlaczego taki wymęczony i czy aby nie ma coś wspólnego z tym, co się zdarzyło? Brr, nie przepadał za oskarżycielskimi spojrzeniami, ty bardziej, że zaznał ich w życiu niemało. Chcąc nie chcąc, słyszał także strzępy rozmów. Podobno w nocy ktoś porwał małego Ariela Summnera, a jego matka, Sophia całkiem zwariowała. Biegała po ośrodku i krzyczała coś o wężach, aż pobudziła wszystkich dookoła i musieli wezwać lekarza. Biedna kobieta, nie mogła się uspokoić. A może nie taka biedna, bo wiecie co? Mały Ariel naprawdę zniknął! A jeśli coś mu zrobiła? A jeśli ktoś mu coś zrobił? A jeśli to ten nowy… A jeśli…

Dean wpadł do ośrodka, jakby goniły go Erynie i odetchnął z ulgą, widząc w holu Sama z Eileen, przycupniętych na kanapie jak kury na grzędzie.

\- Telefon – warknął na jego widok Sam, podrywając się z miejsca i ruszając na brata, jakby go chciał jednocześnie go przytulić i mu przywalić. – Odbieraj, do cholery.

Dean pospiesznie sprawdził komórkę. Oczywiście – wyładowała się i zapiaszczyła do granic możliwości.

\- Nie miałem zamiaru – wymamrotał, obronnie unosząc obie ręce, w tym jedną z winowajcą zamieszania - komórką. Cholera, głupio wyszło.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał Sam, obrzucając go taksującym spojrzeniem i zauważalnie oddychając z ulgą. – Gdzie Chalchi? Była z tobą?

\- Była, ale nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest teraz – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Dean, lekko wzruszając ramionami. Przetarł nieogoloną twarz. – Naprawdę zaginęło kolejne dziecko?

\- Tak – powiedział Sam ze smutkiem. – Tym razem nie udało im się porwać matki, ani zatrzeć śladów. Ale dzieciak… Ariel. Bardzo fajny mały. Wczoraj pomagałem mu budować zamek z piasku.

\- Zamek z piasku? – upewnił się Dean, ale powstrzymał się od złośliwej uwagi, że brat jest już nieco za stary na bawienie się w piasku. Czasem nawet on potrafił ugryźć się w język na czas.

\- Wiesz, że Chalchi może być…

Ale chwilowo Dean nie dowiedział się, kim może być Chalchi, bo wzmiankowana wpadła właśnie do holu jak burza - zapłakana, na boso, potargana i w zmiętej zielonej sukience. Na widok rozmawiającego z Samem Deana podeszła do niego, zaciskając dłonie w pięści (znamienne - w ciągu minuty już druga osoba chciała mu przyłożyć).

\- To wszystko przez ciebie, hijo de puta! – warknęła, patrząc na niego jak na zło wcielone. – Gdybyśmy wczoraj nie… gdybym była na miejscu i czuwała… gdybym…

\- Przecież sama chciałaś – zauważył niezbyt delikatnie, ale zgodnie z prawdą zbity z tropu Dean, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o czym mówiła. Czyżby także była łowczynią i zajmowała się sprawą zaginięć w „Scopa at the Sea”? W takim razie szkoda, że nie wyłożyli kart na stół…

Sam lekko wysunął się przed niego, jak gdyby chciał go obronić przed atakiem Chalchi, ale wściekłość dziewczyny wyparowała w mgnieniu oka. Zagryzała wargi, opuszczając ręce i rozluźniając pięści. Łzy płynęły jej po twarzy jedna po drugiej jak paciorki nanizane na niewidzialny sznurek.

\- Masz rację, to moja wina – powiedziała niewyraźnie, ocierając twarz wierzchem dłoni i stukając ulubionymi bransoletkami z zielonych kamyków. – Zbyt długo nic nie robiłam. Ale jeszcze nie jest za późno…

Odwróciła się i wybiegła na taras, w tłumek gości ośrodka, bezceremonialnie przepychając się między nimi i zbiegając ze schodów na plażę, gdzie – jak przypuszczał Dean – chciała wypłakać się w spokoju.

\- Chalchi może być aztecką Chalchiuhtlicue – dokończył swoje wcześniejsze zdanie Sam, wpatrując się w kłębiącą się za oknami, ale już unoszącą ku górze mgłę, w której błysnęła zieleń sukienki ciemnowłosej instruktorki zumby. - Choć nie sądzę, by była zła. Bardziej powinniśmy przejmować się jej bratem.

*

Dean odszukał Chalchi siedzącą wśród na piasku i wpatrującą się w morze, niespokojne i burzące się pod zachmurzonym niebem. Plaża była pustawa. Poranna mgła uniosła się i przepadła bez śladu, ale ochłodziło się i wiał mocny, nieprzyjemny wiatr. Plątał ciemne włosy dziewczyny, podrywał zieloną sukienkę i osuszał jej łzy. Jako że co chwila ocierała je ręką, miała brudną i twarz i rękę.

Dean odetchnął, szykując się na trudną rozmowę i usiadł tuż obok. Wiatr momentalnie skorzystał z okazji, wepchnął mu się pod koszulkę i spłynął chłodem po ciele. Grzywy fal rozbijały się o plażę z głośnym szumem, ostrzegając, że są wzburzone.

\- Nie bij, dobrze? – powiedział, pokazując Chalchi puste ręce. – Przychodzę w pokoju.

\- Nie będę – obiecała, pociągając nosem i patrząc na niego żałośnie spod rozmazanego makijażu. – Wiem, że to nie twoja wina. To moja wina, i to bardziej niż myślisz.

\- Nie sądzę, by twoja…

Dean nabrał tchu. To, co miał do powiedzenia, mogło zabrzmieć jak bredzenie wariata, a przecież nie chciał dziewczyny przestraszyć. Jeśli nie miała pojęcia, co się działo, pomyśli, że mu odbiło. A jeśli była tą, o której wspomniał Sam, czując się zagrożoną, mogłaby… trudno powiedzieć – razić go piorunem, podtopić, zamienić w rybę?

\- Dzisiejsze zaginięcie nie było pierwsze – zaczął w końcu, wybierając prawdę, a przynajmniej jedną z jej wersji, chociaż mówienie prawdy postronnym ludziom (bądź nie-ludziom) nie przychodziło mu łatwo. – Przyjechaliśmy do Crescent City, bo zaginęła znajoma Eileen, także z dzieckiem, do tego ktoś widział jakiegoś dziwnego morskiego stwora, a my… my zajmujemy się takimi sprawami.

Chalchi przestała pociągać nosem i ocierać ślady łez i spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Tak? – spytała głosem stłumionym przez katar. – Jak w „Scooby-Doo”?

\- Powiedzmy – mruknął Dean z lekką irytacją.

Mimo powagi sytuacji pomyślał, że jeśli jeszcze raz ktoś porówna ich do Scooby-Doo lub „Łowców duchów”, to nie ręczy za siebie. Nawet bez namawiającego go do złego piętna Kaina.

\- I czego się dowiedzieliście? – spytała Chalchi, przekrzywiając głowę jakby chciała go lepiej widzieć i słyszeć we wszechobecnym szumie oceanu. Wyglądała na wszystko, tylko nie na boginię, a najszybciej na zagubionego psiaka. – O tym stworze? I zaginionych dzieciach?

\- Że święte węże morskie są posłańcami bogów – powiedział powoli Dean, czekając na jej reakcję. Jakąkolwiek. – Azteckich. Wymagających ofiar z dzieci, by zapewnić miasteczku dobrobyt.

\- Acha – mruknęła i zamilkła na dłużej, nie patrząc na niego, ani na wzburzone morze, tylko na własne złożone ręce, oplecione sznurami bransolet z zielonych kamieni. Włosy unosiły się wokół jej twarzy jak gorgonie sploty. – Azteckich. I?

\- I że możesz być prawdziwą Chalchiuhtlicue, tą… boginią – dodał rozpaczliwie Dean, chcąc mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.

Sam miewał dziwaczne pomysły. Nie wystarczy mieć imienia po bogini, by nią zostać. W życiu miał już do czynienia z istotami nadprzyrodzonymi, aniołami i demonami, postaciami biblijnymi i prawdopodobnie również z bogami (brat twierdził, że ślicznotka, która odpalantowała go w hotelu, w którym zginął Gabriel, była boginią Kali, ale szczerze w to wątpił). Mimo to wizja Chalchi jako kanciastego posągu w geometryczne wzory a la disneyowskie „Nowe szaty cesarza” (a tylko z czymś takim kojarzyli mu się azteccy bogowie) wyraźnie mu nie pasowała. Chalchi nie była kanciasta – wprost przeciwnie, zaokrąglona tam, gdzie trzeba i wklęsła tam, gdzie należało. I była śliczną dziewczyną, a nie tysiącletnią mumią, do diabła.

Wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, Chalchi nie zaczęła wołać o kaftan bezpieczeństwa dla idioty który coś takiego wymyślił, tylko spojrzała na niego rozmazanym okiem i ciężko westchnęła.

\- A wyglądam na boginię? Aztecką? – próbowała się uśmiechnąć, po czym jeszcze raz westchnęła i niezobowiązująco machnęła ręką. – Niech wam będzie. Jestem nią.

\- Naprawdę? – upewnił się skołowany Dean, na wszelki wypadek odrobinę się odsuwając. Z Piętnem Kaina byłby śmielszy, chociaż zapewne do tej pory już by się na nią rzucił z chęcią mordu w oczach. A jak na razie niczego złego nie uczyniła. – Taką prawdziwą prawdziwą?

\- Kiedyś byłam – wzruszyła ramionami Chalchi, bezskutecznie próbując wygładzić zmiętą sukienkę (len bywa uparty) i zamyślając się przed każdym kolejnym słowem. – Tak dawno, że nie pamiętam, co to znaczy. Poza tym długo spałam. Całe wieki.

Prawdziwa „śpiąca królewna” pomyślał obrazoburczo Dean i prawie ugryzł się w język. Nie ta kultura, nie ta bajka. I to nie on obudził ją pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości. Za to się z nią kochał. Jak w pornosach Anne Rice – tak, ta wersja „Śpiącej królewny” była mu znacznie bliższa. Przespał się z boginią! Nie wiedział, czy mu to schlebia, czy przeraża.

\- Czytałeś… - zaczęła Chalchi.

„Żeby tylko nie dokończyła - „Przebudzenie śpiącej królewny”, pomyślał w popłochu, usiłując zapanować nad wyrazem twarzy, w którą wiatr znad morza uporczywie sypał piaskiem.

\- „Amerykańskich bogów” Gaimana?

Uff, a więc nie Anne Rice. Przytaknął. Czytał więcej, niż wydawało się większości ludzi, którzy się z nim zetknęli. Fantastykę i fantasy również, chociaż – dzięki życiu, jakie prowadzili z Samem – wydawała mu się całkiem absurdalna.

\- Więc taką właśnie boginią jestem – wyblakłą i nikomu niepotrzebną, pozbawioną mocy – wyjaśniła ze słyszalną melancholią Chalchi. – Ot, zwykłą dziewczyną, która lubi się zabawić, pływać, tańczyć i uczyć tańca w małym ośrodku w Crescent City.

Niechętnie pokiwał głową. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że ją całkowicie rozumie, ale i jemu zdarzało się być czymś więcej niż człowiekiem (co za eufemizm – był demonem i to Rycerzem Piekieł noszącym Piętno Kaina), więc obecna egzystencja, choć niezwykle upragniona, czasem wydawała mu się nieco wyblakła. Z drugiej strony, gdyby dziwaczna więź z Amarą miała przekształcić się w coś nieludzkiego, wolał rutynowe życie łowcy. O ile można nazwać je rutynowym – w końcu w tym momencie gawędził z aztecką boginią, z którą wczoraj spędził upojną noc na plaży.

\- Czyli święte węże porywające ludzi to nie twoja sprawka? – spytał upewniająco. – Te dzieciaki, które zniknęły ze „Scopa at the Sea”…

\- Oszalałeś? – krzyknęła Chalchi, płosząc mewy nad brzegiem i rzucając mu urażone spojrzenie. – Jestem patronką dzieci i matek w ciąży! Wyobrażasz sobie, żebym mogła domagać się ofiar z dzieci? Jakichkolwiek ofiar?

\- Według legendy o potopie to ty pozamieniałaś ludzi w ryby… - wymamrotał Dean bez zastanowienia i aż drgnął, gdy wyprostowała się gwałtownie i uderzyła otwartą dłonią o piasek.

\- Bo by się potopili – syknęła. – Miałam ich zostawić?

Wkurzona wyglądała znacznie bardziej na boginię niż dotychczas  – oczy zabłysły jej bursztynowym blaskiem, włosy uniosły się bardziej, niż usprawiedliwiałyby to podmuchy wiatru, a koniuszki palców zaczęły się skrzyć – chyba przesadzała z tym brakiem mocy.

\- Ależ skąd – zapewnił z całym przekonaniem, nie odrywając wzroku od jadowicie zielonych wyładowań przesuwających się po jej skórze. - Zrobiłaś wszystko, co w twojej… hm, mocy.

\- Ha! – warknęła, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów, jakby medytowała lub ćwiczyła jogę, by się uspokoić. Zielone wyładowania zniknęły, pasma ciemnych włosów przestały żyć własnym życiem i poddały się morskiej bryzie.

\- To mojemu bratu, Tlalocowi składano ofiary z dzieci, najczęściej chorych – przyznała po chwili, niezbyt chętnie. – Ludzie ubzdurali sobie, a on nie oponował, że potrzebuje pomocników, by sprowadzać deszcz i dobre plony.

\- I ustrzec przed tsunami – mruknął domyślnie Dean. – A święte węże? I inne takie?

\- Jesteśmy bóstwami wód, więc słuchają nas wodne stworzenia – wzruszyła ramionami Chalchi, strzepując z palców ostatnie iskry na wilgotny piasek. Zasyczało. – Właściwie – słuchały. Próbowałam dotrzeć do tych tutaj, ale nie odpowiedziały. Słuchają kogoś innego.

\- Twojego brata?

Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Tlaloc od dawna śpi.

Następny śpiący królewicz, przemknęło przez myśl  Deanowi. Jednak jeżeli tamten śpi, nikt nie powinien go budzić, bo może wstać w wyjątkowo złym humorze. On by wstał. Ha, nie budźcie bogów ze snu, bowiem mogą być niewyspani.

\- Śpi? – powtórzył niepewnie. - Ale miasteczku od lat dobrze się powodzi. Myśleliśmy…

\- To ja – burknęła Chalchi, oglądając się w stronę Crescent Bay, przystani i latarni morskiej na wysepce, podczas gdy wiatr dramatycznie odrzucał jej włosy do tyłu i trzepotał ramiączkiem sukienki. – Lubię Crescent City.

\- Jednym słowem, składają ofiary nie temu bóstwu, co powinni – podsumował Dean z wisielczym humorem.

\- Robię to z dobroci serca – zaperzyła się Chalchi. - Nie wymagam ofiar. Hm, powiedzmy, że nie obrażę się za kilka świecidełek.

Potrząsnęła bransoletkami z zielonych kamyków. Dean nie podjął tematu. Szmaragdy i jadeit wydawały mu się nieco zbyt kosztowne, chociaż zdecydowanie mniej niewłaściwe, niż ofiary z ludzi.

\- Czyli ktoś chce obudzić Tlaloca…

\- W najgorszy z możliwych sposobów – zgodziła się ponuro. - Co gorsza, ów ktoś panuje nad wężami jak najwyższy kapłan Tlamacazqui. Jeśli złoży ofiarę w czas pełni, mój brat naprawdę może się zbudzić, a uwierz mi, nie jest taki jak ja.

\- Wierzę – burknął Dean, przeganiając idiotyczną myśl, że w takim razie by się z nim nie przespał. – Nie pozwolimy mu się obudzić. Żadnych pocałunków prawdziwej miłości, a tym bardziej ofiar z dzieci. Wierz może, gdzie ten Thulsa Doom może je przetrzymywać?

\- Thulsa Doom? – spytała niepewnie.

\- Nie gorsze imię niż Tlamacazqui – prychnął Dean i widząc jej nic nie pojmujące spojrzenie bogini, zlitował się. – Taki kapłan hipnotyzer od węży z „Conana Barbarzyńcy”.

Chalchi nadal nic nie rozumiała. Nic dziwnego, widać po przebudzeniu nie nadrobiła wszystkiego, co powinna. Należałoby przygotować jej listę najlepszych filmów, książek i piosenek ostatniej dekady, bo zapewne oglądała co najwyżej „Dirty dancing” i „Step-up”. Nie samym tańcem człowiek (lub nie-człowiek) żyje.

\- Domyślasz się, gdzie je przetrzymują? – powtórzył cierpliwie, w duchu przewracając oczyma.

Wskazał za siebie, na wznoszące się za ich plecami Crescent City i dalej – na przystań, wysepkę z latarnią morską, a nawet majaczącą w oddali wyspę, na której postawiono więzienie stanowe Pelican Bay. Nie licząc wielkiego „u” przystani, wybrzeże ciągnęło się w obie strony jak okiem sięgnąć. Pustawe, bo tego ranka pogoda nie dopisała, wiejąc silnym wiatrem i grożąc wzburzonym morzem. Dean zatęsknił za flanelową koszulą i kurtką, bo ochłodziło się do owych 18 stopni, które zapowiadał Sam, wyczytując z przewodnika średnie temperatury dla północnej Kalifornii. No tak, Chalchi miała większe zmartwienie na głowie i zapomniała zadbać o pogodę. 

\- Rytuał Atlcahualo odprawiano w jaskini – przypomniała sobie Chalchi. – Nad jeziorem Taxcoo.

\- Tu nie ma jezior – zauważył cierpko Dean, wypluwając piasek, który natrętny wiatr rzucił mu w twarz. – Ale rozumiem, szukamy jaskiń. Chyba w okolicy nie ma ich zbyt wiele?

Jakże się pomylił.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozłożona na podłodze mapa hrabstwa Del Norte przypominała rysunek abstrakcjonisty nieporządnie zachlapany farbą – zielone, żółte, niebieskie i czerwone kropki rozbiegały się, schodziły i rozchodziły, a miejscami nachodziły na siebie nawzajem i plątały. Uzbrojona w pisaki i skupiona wokół mapy czwórka poszukiwaczy jaskiń (i przygód) wyglądała na ciut zniechęconą. I brudną.

Przez cały dzień zdążyli sprawdzić pięć większych i ponad dziesięć mniejszych jaskiń w pobliżu Crescent City - do części trzeba było się wczołgiwać i żywić nadzieję, że nie zostanie się uwięzionym przez przypływ. Stąd lekkie przybrudzenie wszystkich zgromadzonych nad mapą, którym szkoda było czasu na prysznic. Jednak, mimo poświęcenia i faktu, że wbrew najważniejszej regule horroru rozdzielili się, by przeszukać jak największy teren, ich wysiłki poszły na marne. Nie znaleźli tego, czego szukali, chociaż i tak nie byli całkiem pewni, czego szukają: porwanych ofiar nieświadomie czekających na swój koniec (Chalchi twierdziła, że jad świętych węży znieczula i usypia, więc przynajmniej nie wiedzieli, co się z nimi dzieje, choć Deanowi momentalnie zwizualizowały się kokony godne „Inwazji porywaczy ciał” bądź pajęczyn Arachne), Tlaloca zwiniętego w kłębek i smacznie śpiącego na posłaniu z muszli i wodorostów, schowanego w półmroku krwiożerczego kapłana ostrzącego rytualne noże, aż iskrzyło, czy śliskiego kłębowiska węży morskich, podgryzających się nawzajem w ogony. Zamiast tego w odwiedzanych jaskiniach znajdowali jedynie skały, wodę, piasek, kamienie, korzenie i mnóstwo żyjątek morskich i lądowych, od kijanek i wijów po nietoperze. Śpiące.

A teraz zmęczeni i zapiaszczeni siedzieli na podłodze w salonie bungalowu wynajmowanego przez Chalchi przy Starfish Way, podjadając resztki queasadilli z kurczakiem, fasolą, papryką i serem (jak na boginię gospodyni okazała się świetną kucharką), popijając piwem (ku rozpaczy Deana bezalkoholowym, by ich nie otumaniło) i z zacięciem godnym lepszej sprawy nanosili na mapę kolorowe kropki.

Za ich plecami (i oknem wychodzącym na przystań) słońce zachodziło za horyzont, gdzieś tam zanurzając się w oceanie, ale nikt z Crescent City tego nie docenił, bo niebo było do cna zachmurzone i groziło ulewnym deszczem. Na przystani i plażach ciągnących się wzdłuż wybrzeża było ciemnawo, chłodnawo i wietrznie. Rozjarzony światłami mały domek Chalchi wyglądał jak stateczek z trudem przemierzający wzburzony ocean z dzielnie (lub samobójczo) postawionymi żaglami. Wiatr targał zasłonami w oknach bungalowu jak gdyby chciał zerwać je z uwięzi karniszy, a szum fal nie przypominał już spokojnej kołysanki, lecz nieprzyzwoitą szantę wywrzaskiwaną przez pijanego marynarza.

\- Burza idzie – powiedział Dean, niechcący parafrazując końcową scenę z „Terminatora”, oblizał z paprykowego sosu palce, wciąż dzierżące czerwony pisak i z nieukrywaną pretensją spojrzał na Chalchi, jakby oczekiwał, że jednym ruchem uspokoi niebo i wodę.

Co prawda zmiana pogody i łażenie po jaskiniach uprawniły go do ponownego wciągnięcia na grzbiet flanelowej koszuli w czerwoną kratę (a na nogi podniszczonych traperów zamiast tych idiotycznych japonek), więc czuł się bardziej sobą niż słonecznym chłopcem z plaż Kalifornii, ale humor miał coraz bardziej skwaszony. Nienawidził chwil, gdy utykali przy jakiejś sprawie i kręcili się w kółko jak pies za własnym ogonem, doskonale wiedząc, że czas ucieka i ktoś zginie, jeśli się nie pospieszą.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę – burknęła dziewczyna, stawiając ostatnią zieloną kropkę na mapie, by oznaczyć miejsca, które sprawdziła i prostując się z wdziękiem instruktorki tańca. – Morze szaleje, bo Tlaloc się budzi.

\- El sueño de la razón produce monstruos - mruknął Sam oparty o ozdobioną pasiastymi kilimami ścianę (dom Chalchi pełen był kilimów, poduch, pledów z frędzlami, terakoty, kafli i rozmaitych kaktusów w doniczkach, a wszystko w cynobrze i zieleni), cytując tytuł jednej z grafik Francisco Goi. - Kiedy rozum śpi, budzą się demony.

\- Mój rozum nie śpi – obraził się Dean, siedzący nad mapą w niewygodnej pozycji ze skrzyżowanymi nogami (a przecież nie przepadał za jogą) i z niechęcią upił łyk bezalkoholowego piwa - niby smakowało tak samo jak zwykłe, ale sama myśl, że nie zawiera procentów, napełniała go niesmakiem. W drugiej ręce trzymał czerwony pisak niczym nóż gotowy do wbicia w serce ewentualnego wroga. Którego nie potrafili namierzyć.

\- A mój chyba tak – jęknęła opierająca się o Sama i wyraźnie sfrustrowana Eileen – miała pecha i omal nie utknęła w jednej z mniejszych jaskiń, przy okazji odkrywając, że cierpi na coś w rodzaju klaustrofobii. Jaskiniowej. - Nie mam siły. Nie zdążymy ich wszystkich sprawdzić.

Machnięciem żółtego mazaka (pasującego kolorem do jej przybrudzonej sukienki) wskazała na rozłożoną mapę i liczne kropki zaznaczające obecność jaskiń na wybrzeżu Del Norte.

\- Zdążymy – uparł się Dean. – Musimy.

\- Jasne, że musimy – zgodził się Sam, nie do końca przekonany, ale jak zwykle nie porzucający nadziei i próbując wlać ową nadzieję do zmęczonego serca Eileen.

\- Wcale nie musimy – burknęła Chalchi, ale nim obaj Winchesterowie zdążyli rzucić w nią spojrzeniami ciężkimi jak kamienie, obronnie uniosła ręce, tradycyjnie oplecione licznymi bransoletkami. – Ale możemy. Chyba znam sposób, by odnaleźć świątynię Tlamacazqui i…

\- I teraz nam o tym mówisz? – spytał wściekły Dean, który wyglądał jakby chciał się zerwać z podłogi i potrząsnąć Chalchi jak szmacianą lalką (czasami zastanawiał się, ile mroku kryło się w nim ot tak, samego z siebie, bez piętna Kaina). – Kiedy już zmarnowaliśmy cały dzień na łażenie po tych cholernych jaskiniach?

Sam i Eileen także spojrzeli na nią z niemal identycznym wyrzutem w oczach.

Na poparcia ich spojrzeń i słów Deana, za oknem bungalowu przy Starfish Way potężnie błysnęło i niemal natychmiast zagrzmiało niskim basem. Nadchodziła zapowiedziana burza, a morze – jeśli to możliwe, wzburzyło się jeszcze mocniej, bijąc falami o pirs i targając zacumowanymi przy przystani kutrami i jachtami.

\- Bo to wcale nie jest łatwe! – przekrzyczała grzmot Chalchi, gniewnie wydymając usta i stając pod oknem z założonymi rękoma (oraz malowniczą burzą w tle). – Przespałam wieki i nie uśmiecha mi się znowu zasypiać. A żeby odnaleźć święte węże, musiałabym wpaść w trans, kto wie na jak długo.

\- Trans? – zdziwiła się Eileen, zastanawiając się, czy Chalchi ma na myśli jad świętych węży, o którym wspominała wcześniej - ale przecież żeby go zdobyć, musiałaby przywołać węże, które w ten sposób chciała odszukać. Prawdziwe błędne koło.

\- Peyotl – zgadł Sam, mrużąc wielobarwne oczy przed przeraźliwym błyskiem za oknem, który obrysował sylwetkę Chalchi jaskrawo białą pajęczyną wyładowań, na widok których włosy same jeżyły się na karku. Pamiętał, że indiańscy szamani używali peyotlu, a właściwie zawartej w nim meskaliny do kontaktowania się z bogami i duchami przodków. O ile omamy, halucynacje i zwidy można uznać za kontakt. – Chcesz zażyć peyotl?

\- Rzecz w tym, że nie bardzo chcę – mruknęła Chalchi melancholijnie. – Ale jeśli nie ma innego sposobu…

Odsunęła się od okna salonu wychodzącego wprost w szalejącą burzę, przestając udawać posąg gniewnej, azteckiej bogini i ruszyła do niewielkiej kuchni, nadal pełnej śladów po przygotowywaniu queasadilli z kurczakiem – zachlapanej sosem paprykowym, przyprószonej mąką i ozdobionej ziarenkami kukurydzy i fasoli oraz wciąż przepojonej wonią ostrych przypraw (w tym pieprzu cayeńskiego).

\- Trzymasz peyotl w kuchennej szufladzie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Dean, odłożywszy zarówno piwo, jak i czerwony pisak i podnosząc się w ślad za nią, jednocześnie uśmiechając pod nosem, wyobraziwszy sobie naćpaną Chalchi. – Z innymi przyprawami? Wygodne.

Chalchi wzniosła oczy do nieba, chwilowo wzburzonego nie mniej od oceanu i teatralnym gestem wskazała na parapet kuchenny (za kuchennym oknem także padało, błyskało i grzmiało, ale jakby mniej, bo wychodziło na osłonięte patio). Pyszniły się na nim kaktusy w jaskrawo czerwonych doniczkach – małe i duże, bardziej szare i bardziej zielone, przysadziste i smukłe, rosochate i skulone w sobie, z igiełkami i bez. Wśród nich rósł niewielki, kulisty sukulent przypominający skupisko mięsistych purchawek z wypustkami. Był to jeżowiec Williamsa zwany w rozpowszechnionym na ziemiach Azteków języku nahuatl - peyotlem. Brakowało na nim malutkiej tabliczki z napisem „Zjedz mnie”, ale zapewniał nie gorsze wizje niż te, które Alicja przeżywała w krainie czarów i po drugiej stronie lustra.

Chalchi westchnęła, ułamała kawałek zielonego pędu i podniosła do ust.

*

Pierwsze światło pojawiało się i znikało w hipnotycznym rytmie – odległe, powtarzalne, ślizgające się po falach jak surfer. Drugie przesączało się przez szczeliny w skale, łagodne, przefiltrowane przez piasek i korzenie. Trzecie było punktowe, pulsujące, jadowicie zielone – wabiące mocą. Chalchi chciała go dotknąć, zabrać, zatrzymać. Było jej. Ale nie mogła dosięgnąć. Bezwładnie kołysała się wśród splątanych pnączy, obracając wokół własnej osi. Jak inni. Zobaczyła brzydki, kamienny posąg. Nie jej. Usłyszała wołanie z ciemności. Nie jej. Gardłowy pomruk w dawno zapomnianym języku. Mazatl. Atlcahualo. Tlamacazqui. Jej? Gdzie jesteście? Kim jesteście? Gdzie ja jestem? Wszechobecny szum morza, powracające światło, kołysanie. Na wyspie pośród oceanu? Mhm, bardzo ogólnikowo, o bogowie... Chwileczkę, przecież to ja jestem boginią! Tą, która chadza w zieleni. Matką wszelkiego wodnego stworzenia - ryb, ślimaków, meduz, żab i węży. Nie, nie, tylko nie węży. Za dużo ich wokół - kłębią się, pełzają, syczą. Za głośno. Musi je uspokoić. Kołysząc się wśród pędów zaczęła nucić kołysankę bez słów. Aż sama zasnęła.

*

\- Morze, powracające światło, kołysanie – wymamrotała siedząca na kanapie Chalchi, patrząc przed siebie błędnym wzrokiem. – Widzę światło.

\- To lepiej nie idź w jego stronę – burknął Dean, przytrzymując ją w pasie, by nie zsunęła się na podłogę. – Jak to niby ma nam pomóc? Nie musiałaś się naćpać, żeby zobaczyć morze, światło i kołysanie. W końcu mamy burzę.

Skrzywił się, gdy za oknem bungalowu przy Starfish Way wybrzmiał wyjątkowo huczący grom. Padało, wiało i błyskało jakby świat się kończył. Pomyśleć, że w tych okolicznościach przyrody mieliby przedzierać się do kolejnej jaskini, by ratować niewinne dusze. S.O.S. Ratujcie nasze dusze. Ale dlaczego w burzy, pomyślał z tajoną pretensją.

\- Powracające światło – podpowiedział Sam, nerwowo odgarniając włosy za ucho i wyglądając przez okno, jakby z przerażeniem myślał o tym samym co brat. Bo myślał. Jeśli dobrze zgadywał, czekała ich wyprawa na wyspę. W ulewnym deszczu, z towarzyszeniem błyskawic, po wzburzonym morzu.  – To latarnia morska.

\- Na wyspie z latarnią jest jakaś jaskinia? – upewnił się Dean, pytająco spoglądając na Sama i Eileen, którzy podobno włamali się do przylatarnianego muzeum, więc powinni znać większość niewielkiej wysepki. Zamiast odpowiedzi, Eileen, nie wiedzieć czemu, zarumieniła się, spuszczając oczy, a Sam wykonał jakiś nieokreślony ruch głową pomiędzy skinięciem a zaprzeczeniem.

\- Nie widzieliśmy – bąknął, zrywając się gwałtownie i ruszając ku rozłożonej na podłodze mapie hrabstwa Del Norte. – Sprawdzę, czy jakąś zaznaczono.

\- Nie widzieliście – powtórzył Dean, unosząc jedną brew i otwarcie śmiejąc się do Eileen. – Ciekawe, czym byliście zajęci…

\- Archiwum – mruknęła, wciąż zarumieniona, ale już mniej zakłopotana, zaczynając uśmiechać się kącikiem ust. – Zgłębialiśmy dokumenty.

Na słowo „zgłębialiśmy” pochylający się nad mapą Sam rzucił jej zbolałe spojrzenie – właśnie lała wodę na młyn starszego brata. Na szczęście w tym samym momencie Chalchi poruszyła się niespokojnie, próbując wyrwać się z objęć Deana i o mało nie ściągnęła ich oboje na podłogę.

\- Węże! – krzyknęła, gwałtownie podciągając nogi jakby bała się, że coś na nie wpełznie. – Wszędzie węże!

\- Nikt nie mówił, że na haju zawsze jest wesoło – skwitował Dean, uspokajająco gładząc ją po plecach. – Cii, mała, będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

Oczywiście - nie było.

*

Wysepka, na której posadowiono latarnię morską drżała w posadach, atakowana przez wściekłe, pieniące się fale i nie mniej wściekłe podmuchy wiatru niosącego ze sobą strugi ulewnego deszczu. Dean stwierdził, że filmy w rodzaju „Gniewu oceanu” zdecydowanie nie oddają siły żywiołu, który z powodzeniem zbija z nóg i topi samą tylko morską pianą, nie potrzebując do tego wody morskiej czy deszczowej. Przedzierając się przez zalewaną falami, kamienistą groblę, łączącą ląd z wysepką, z trudem utrzymywał się na nogach, osłaniając chwiejącą się, na pół pogrążoną w transie Chalchi, podczas gdy Sam podtrzymywał łapiącą oddech Eileen. Woda przelewała im się nad głowami i pod nogami, przemaczając do imentu (Dean czuł, że nie ma na sobie absolutnie nic suchego, co doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji). Mokli oni i mókł ich sprzęt, chociaż złotym sztyletom, jadeitowym strzałkom i kamiennym ostrzom teoretycznie to nie szkodziło. W przeciwieństwie do broni palnej.

Dean chciał wspiąć się na wzgórze do latarni morskiej, ale Sam klepnął go w ramię, wskazując drogę z dala od schodków prowadzących do białego budynku, i wejście do jaskini ukryte za bujnymi pędami pokrywającymi zbocze zieloną kurtyną, chwilowo podrywaną silnymi podmuchami wiatru i chłostaną deszczem.

\- Tam? – próbował przekrzyczeć burzę Dean. Z irytacją potrząsnął głową, bo nie usłyszał odpowiedzi – wśród huku fal rozbijających się o brzeg i pohukiwań oddalających się gromów ledwo słyszał własne myśli. Eileen uniosła kciuk w górę i zrozumiał, że pewnym sensie głuchoniema łowczyni radzi sobie najlepiej z nich, ogłuszonych i bezradnych w burzowo-oceanicznym hałasie.

\- Que estan alli – wymamrotała Chalchi, bezwładnie opierając się o Deana. Wyraz twarzy miała bardziej błędny niż wszyscy błędni rycerze razem wzięci. – Veo la luz.

\- La luz? Jakie światło? – spytał niepewnie Dean, który akurat to jedno słowo rozpoznał bez pudła - wejście do jaskini wydawało mu się ciemne jako oko wykol, ale w ten samej chwili ujrzał w głębi delikatny, zielony poblask. - Niech ci będzie. Światło.

\- Porzućcie wszelką nadzieję wy, którzy tu wchodzicie – powiedział ociekający deszczówką Sam (a przynajmniej tak się Deanowi zdawało), przyświecając sobie latarką.

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył go ostrzec, że to niezbyt mądry pomysł, z wylotu jaskini wyłonił się obły kształt, owinął wokół jego ręki i pociągnął za sobą. Eileen uczepiła się drugiego ramienia Sama i przez sekundę wyglądali jakby pozowali do najdziwniejszego przeciągania liny na świecie, ale nawet zapierając się na śliskich kamieniach, dziewczyna nie dała rady ich utrzymać. Mrugnięcie, błysk błyskawicy, grzmot i jak pociągnięci niewidzialną nicią oboje z Samem zniknęli w głębi jaskini.

\- Cholera jasna, psiakrew – wymamrotał do siebie Dean, wlokąc za sobą mokrą, półprzytomną Chalchi i bez namysłu przedzierając się przez festyny korzeni i pnączy do wnętrza pieczary. Spadek nie był wysoki, zejście piaszczyste i łagodne, ale to, co zobaczył na dole, zmroziło mu krew w żyłach, nie tylko z uwagi na chłód i wilgoć.

W półmroku pod jedną ze ścian Sam z Eileen oganiali się przed kłębowiskiem wielkich węży niczym współczesna wersja grupy Laokoona. Po piasku upstrzonym kośćmi i czaszkami umazanymi niebieska farbą sunęły ku nim śluzowate meduzy pospołu z jadowitymi żabami i ślimakami (te pełzły najwolniej), którymi dyrygował niewielki facecik w szpiczastym kapeluszu podskakujący przed najbrzydszym, kamiennym posągiem, jaki można sobie wyobrazić, z pulsującym, jadowicie zielonym niby-sercem w piersi. Drugi kapłan, a ściślej mówiąc kapłanka, w której Dean z trudem rozpoznał Tarę Lopez – właścicielkę ośrodka rehabilitacyjnego „Scopa at the Sea”, całkiem naga, nie licząc trzęsącego się pióropusza na głowie, z nożem z jakiegoś czarnego szkła pochylała się nad nieruchomym ciałem dziecka rozłożonym na płaskim kamieniu. Zewsząd spoglądały blade twarze uśpionych ofiar, kołyszących się w kołyskach z pnączy jak niedojrzałe owoce, a na zewnątrz raz po raz uderzały błyskawice, zalewając scenerię oszalałym, stroboskopowym światłem skąpanym w deszczu i wzburzonych falach po czubki świetlistych rozgałęzień.

\- Tlaloc! – krzyknęła całkiem przytomnie Chalchi, szeroko otwierając oczy na widok posągu, z którego uchylonych, ozdobionych kłami ust wysuwał się kolejny święty wąż, sycząc z głębi gardzieli (choć i tak nie było go słychać). Wyrwała się z opiekuńczego uścisku Deana, chwiejnym, choć nie pozbawionym wdzięku krokiem rzucając w stronę kamiennego bożka.

\- Dean! – wrzasnął w tym samym momencie Sam, uchylając się przed atakującą trójkątną główką węża, tnąc na oślep kamiennym nożem, a jednocześnie przygważdżając butem ogon drugiemu gadowi. Chowająca się za jego plecami Eileen wyszarpnęła taurusa z torebki i zaczęła strzelać, dziurawiąc oślizgłe, łuskowate ciała na rzeszoto. Pół magazynku władowała w kapłana w szpiczastym kapeluszu – Quentina Lopeza, ale kule wyraźnie się go nie imały. Nawet się nie zachwiał, tylko roześmiał chrapliwie, jak na czarny charakter przystało i skinął na ślimaki, meduzy i żaby, by przyspieszyły.

Rozdarty między wołaniem Sama a wykrzyknikiem Chalchi Dean ocknął się, jakby ktoś nagle podłączył go do prądu (lub błyskawicy) i rzucił na pomoc bratu i Eileen, rozsiewając wokół siebie krople deszczu, tnąc złotym sztyletem, depcząc węże podkutymi traperami i tratując nadpełzające stwory. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Chalchi tanecznym krokiem omija wszelkie zagrożenia i rzuca się – nie na posąg Tlaloca, a na nagą Tarę Lopez dzierżącą obsydianowy nóż, odciągając ją od nieprzytomnego Ariela Sumnera.

Splotły się w uścisku, zupełnie nie przypominającym miłosny i z wielką siłą uderzyły o stojące przed posagiem cztery, kamienne misy, z których cienkim, lecz stałym strumieniem wylewały się morskie stworzenia wszelkiego autoramentu. Widział jak obsydianowy nóż trafia Chalchi w brzuch tuż powyżej pępka (Boże, nie!), ale nim zdążył krzyknąć, poślizgnął się na rozdeptanych meduzach i padł na pokryty śluzem piasek, instynktownie zasłaniając głowę ręką uzbrojoną w nóż. Węże, ślimaki, żaby i meduzy włażące pod koszulkę i wpychające się do nogawek dżinsów były obrzydliwe, a co gorsza – trujące. Kopnął rozpaczliwie, ślizgając się na śluzie i bebechach morskich stworów. Z ulgą poczuł, jak Sam chwyta go za kołnierz przemoczonej, flanelowej koszuli i siłą stawia na nogi, ogarniając z oślizgłych paskudztw jak matka otrzepująca dziecko z nadmiaru piasku w piaskownicy.

\- Kapłan – wymamrotał, próbując przekrzyczeć burzę, wzburzony ocean, zawodzenie kapłanki, syk węży i huk strzałów z taurusa Eileen. – Trzeba go…

Chciał powiedzieć „unieszkodliwić”, ale nie zdołał.

Jaskinię zalało pulsujące, jaskrawo zielone światło, z łatwością konkurujące z błyskawicami szalejącymi na zewnątrz, o mizernym świetle latarek nie wspominając. Wszystko zastygło jak na pozieleniałej stopklatce, nawet ślimaki, węże, żaby i meduzy przestały wić się, pełzać i syczeć. Dean zamrugał i utkwił wzrok w posągu Tlaloca. Czyżby skubaniec się budził? Jednak statua wyglądała na równie martwą i potwornie brzydką, co przedtem. Ba, nawet bardziej, jako że straciła wstawione w kamienną pierś jadeitowe serce.

Teraz trzymała je Chalchi – smukła, wyprostowana jak strzała, w mokrej, zielonej sukience oblepiającej ją jak syreni ogon, z włosami unoszącymi się wokół śniadej twarzy niczym gorgonie sploty, z oczyma jaśniejącymi wewnętrznym, a jakże – zielonym blaskiem, poważna jak sama śmierć, bez uśmiechu na pełnych wargach.

Rana od obsydianowego noża, jeśli kiedykolwiek istniała, zniknęła bez śladu. Włosy, skóra i sukienka opalizowały posypane szmaragdowym pyłem. Jakby nagle znaleźli się w boskiej kuźni przy wykuwaniu świetlistego miecza - z oplecionych bransoletkami dłoni Chalchi posypały się szmaragdowe iskry. Łukiem sięgnęły Tary Lopez i w jednej chwili zamieniły ją w żywą pochodnię, która z wrzaskiem zaczęła biegać po jaskini, usiłując ugasić zielone płomienie sięgające od bosych stóp po barwny pióropusz na głowie. O zagaszeniu nie było mowy - płonęła jak dobrze naoliwiony knot, spalając się na wrzeszczącą skwarkę. Jej przerażony mąż i kapłan Tlamacazqui krzyknął nagląco, machając rękoma, ale święte węże i inne stworzenia wód i oceanów przestały go słuchać. Teraz słuchały Chalchiuhtlicue.

Nieznacznie skinęła dłonią i kłąb węży, nawet tych poszatkowanych kulami z taurusa Eileen, pociętych złotymi sztyletami braci Winchester i stratowanych ich traperami pomknął ku Lopezowi, owijając się wokół niego niczym taśma klejąca. Kąsająca, dusząca i jadowita. Powietrze przeszył rozpaczliwy, cienki i bardzo niemęski pisk, a chwilę później z mężczyzny zostały tylko drobne strzępy wyrywane sobie z pyska do pyska jak zakrwawione konfetti. Dean aż cofnął się o krok, wpadając plecami na Sama, który z kolei wpadł na Eileen.

Tymczasem ślimaki, meduzy i żaby podpełzły do Chalchi, łasząc się do jej stóp jak małe szczeniaczki (trudno porównywać je do szczeniąt, ale tak to właśnie wyglądało – gdyby miały ogonki, z pewnością by nimi merdały). Uniosła jedną rękę (w drugiej wciąż trzymała pulsujące, jadeitowe serce, źródło nowej mocy), błogosławiąc im i nakazując posłuszeństwo, więc wpełzły do czterech kamiennych mis, układając się w ich głębi do długiego snu.

Węże najadły się nieszczęsnym kapłanem do syta, ale zanim i im Chalchi pozwoliła zasnąć, wskazała posąg, przemawiając szybko i gwałtownie. Na ile Dean ją znał, domyślił się, że były to przekleństwa gorsze od „hijo te puta”, czyli „sukinsyna”, którym poczęstowała go w holu ośrodka rehabilitacyjnego. Węże rozpełzły się po posągu, wciskając w każdą, najmniejszą szczelinę, trawiąc je jadem i poszerzającym własnymi, elastycznymi ciałami. Statua zachwiała się, zatrzeszczała w szwach i rozpadła z trzaskiem, w jednej chwili tracąc wytrzeszczone oczy, kły wystające z uchylonych ust i całe przysadziste, kamienne ciało. Usatysfakcjonowane wykonaniem boskiej misji święte gady wpełzły do ostatniej misy, szykując się do snu bez snów, czuwania nad snem Tlaloca, by się nigdy nie obudził.

Jadeitowe serce w dłoniach Chalchi zabłysło mocniejszym blaskiem. Skąpana w boskiej poświacie, w mokrej sukience wyraźnie podkreślającej kształty i z włosami unoszącymi się wokół twarzy wbrew prawom grawitacji, nadal bez cienia uśmiechu na ustach spojrzała na stojących jak słupy soli Deana, Sama i Eileen i uniosła klejnot wysoko nad głowę.

Przez krótką, nieznośną chwilę Dean był pewien, że Chalchi przejdzie na ciemniejszą (a właściwie zieleńszą) stronę mocy, poświęcając zarówno ich troje, jak i siedem nieprzytomnych ofiar porwanych przez kapłanów Tlaloca, po czym wyjdzie z jaskini jako polśniewająca na zielono bogini krocząca po grzbietach świętych węży, uosobienie Galadrieli, która nie odrzuciła jedynego pierścienia Saurona. Zacisnął palce na jelcu złotego sztyletu, chociaż domyślał się, że nawet gdyby chciał – nie uczyniłby jej nim najmniejszej krzywdy, podobnie jak zawiodłyby kamienny nóż Sama i taurus Eileen.

Na szczęście, wciąż patrząc w ich stronę, Chalchiuhtlicue wolno pokręciła głową, w końcu się uśmiechnęła, choć krzywo i z całych sił cisnęła jadeitowym sercem o ścianę jaskini. Klejnot, nawet boski, nie wytrzymał starcia ze skałą i rozsypał się w jadeitowe okruchy, w sam raz na koraliki do kolejnej bransoletki.

Zielony poblask zniknął, pozostawiając ich w półmroku rozjaśnianym jedynie światłem kilku latarek i odległym, jaśniejszym zarysem wejścia do jaskini. Jaśniejszym, bo chmury na zewnątrz rozeszły się w mgnieniu oka, a burza ucichła jak ucięta nożem, co byłoby nawet zabawne, gdyby nie tak niespodziewane i niewytłumaczalne dla wszystkich meteorologów świata (w tym służb wybrzeża hrabstwa Del Norte).

Zwieszające się ze ścian kokony z pnączy poczęły osuwać się na piaszczyste dno jaskini, odsłaniając wciąż uśpionych, ale powoli budzących się do życia ludzi.

\- I co my im powiemy? – wyrwało się przemoczonej do suchej nitki Eileen, stojącej za wciąż, na wszelki wypadek, osłaniającym ją Samem i pospiesznie chowającej taurusa do przepastnej torby, z którą się nie rozstawała.

Dean rozejrzał się po jaskini – krwi i strzępków ciała było niewiele, śluzu i szczątków meduz i żab trochę więcej, a na środku przy kamieniu ofiarnym piętrzyła się sterta kamieni po posągu Tlaloca i walały umazane niebieską farbą potrzaskane kości i czaszki – zapewne zaginionych kotów i psów. Do tego śmierdziało spalenizną po całopalnej ofierze Tary Lopez.

Spojrzał na Chalchi stojącą po drugiej stronie kamienia ofiarnego – wydawałoby się zwyczajną, choć ładną dziewczynę w oblepiającej ciało sukience (z krwawym rozcięciem na wysokości brzucha). Pochylała się nad budzącym się małym Arielem, szepcząc mu coś kojącego do ucha, więc - nie mając siły na odpowiedź, westchnął i ruszył do najbliższego, spoczywającego na pokrytym śluzem piasku kokonu. Rozgarniając pnącza i liście, pomógł wydostać się drobnej, chudziutkiej dziewczynce z aparatem ortodontycznym na zębach i ortopedycznym na nodze. Ha, faktycznie, co mieliby im powiedzieć? Hej, porwały was święte węże na zlecenie złych kapłanów azteckiego boga, tak się składa, że jednocześnie prowadzących ośrodek rehabilitacyjny, w którym szukaliście pomocy i planowali złożyć w ofierze, bo Tlaloc zaspał, a oni chcieli, by wspomógł miasteczko, zupełnie bez sensu, bo przecież już ochrania je jego boska siostra, instruktorka zumby i miłośniczka kuchni meksykańskiej oraz peyotlu. Prawda, że to proste? Cóż, być może znajoma Eileen, Caroline by zrozumiała, podobnie jak dzieciaki, zwykle obdarzone niezłą wyobraźnią, ale ich oddane, przejęte matki? Wątpił.

Uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki wydobywającej się z kokonu jak piękny motyl wykluwający z poczwarki i pomógł jej wstać, podtrzymując, by nie musiała opierać się na chorej nodze. Ufnie zarzuciła mu chudziutką rączkę na szyję, pytając o mamę, więc pomrukując coś uspokajającego, rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu zaginionej.

Eileen właśnie odnalazła Caroline i cuciła ją z zapałem, sięgnąwszy po piersiówkę z irlandzką whisky (też by mu się przydała) i z rozpędu mało nie podając kropli alkoholu przytulonej do mamy, na pół rozbudzonej Michelle. Sam pochylał się nad kolejnym, niemrawo poruszającym się zawiniątkiem z pnączy, kapiąc na niego wodą ściekającą z włosów i koszuli (równie dobry pomysł na otrzeźwienie). Zawiniątko okazało się pulchnym chłopcem ze strzechą rudych włosów, identycznych, jak podbiegająca do niego postawna kobiecina, która niemal wyrwała syna z objęć Sama, jakby się bała, że ten olbrzym chce mu zrobić krzywdę.

I tyle w ramach podziękowań, pomyślał melancholijnie Dean, nieco niesprawiedliwie, bo przytulająca się do niego chudziutka dziewczynka była mu bardzo wdzięczna.

\- Mama – pisnęła jak mała, szara myszka o wielkich uszkach i sympatycznym pyszczku (gdyby myszki nosiły na ząbkach aparaty ortodontyczne).

\- Mama – zgodził się, podnosząc ją jak piórko i niosąc w stronę ostatniego kokonu, z którego wyplątywała się przestraszona, drobna blondynka. Oddał słodkie brzemię w dobre ręce i wrócił do stojącego nad Eileen, Caroline i Michelle Sama, klepiąc go w przemoczone, obleczone niebiesko-czarną kratą ramię.

\- I co, już wymyśliłeś, co im powiemy? – spytał scenicznym szeptem.

\- Że im się przyśniło? – podsunął nieśmiało brat, zgarniając z twarzy wodę, która wciąż ściekała mu z włosów. – Zrobili sobie wycieczkę do latarni morskiej, postanowili zajrzeć do jaskini i…

\- I co? – spytał cierpko Dean. – Nawdychali się trujących oparów? Naćpali peyotlu?

\- O przepraszam, wcale nie byłam naćpana – oburzyła się Chalchi, usłyszawszy jego ostatnie słowa. Podeszła do nich z wiercącym się, gadającym jak najęty Arielem w objęciach. – I nie martwcie się, niczego nie będą pamiętali.

\- Czego nie będą pamiętali? – zapytała słabym głosem pojona whisky Caroline, odruchowo tuląc do siebie córkę i rozglądając się dookoła z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem w oczach. - Kto nie będzie pamiętał?

\- My będziemy pamiętali – mruknął Sam, patrząc spod oka na Chalchi i wyciągając ręce do małego, jednym tchem dopytującego o mamę, węże, duży, zielony kamyk, czarny nóż, który trzymała ta śmieszna, goła pani i zamki z piasku.

\- Na przykład twoją boskość w pełnej chwale – dorzucił Dean, obrzucając Chalchi ciut podejrzliwym wzrokiem. – O tańcząca z wężami.

\- O, zamknij się – poradziła, z niesmakiem przyglądając się swojej zielonej sukience, mokrej i solidnie rozdartej na wysokości brzucha. - Macie może igłę i nici? Bo ta suka podarła mi ulubionego Ralpha Laurena.

Dean nie wspomniał, że furda sukienka, choćby najlepszej marki, bo przede wszystkim Tara Lopez obsydianowym nożem przebiła Chalchi wątrobę i jelita, ale przecież po ranie nie było najmniejszego śladu. Bycie boginią w pełni chwały, nawet jedynie przez chwilę, miało swoje zalety. Prawie jak bycie demonem. Jednak nie, nie tęsknił do demonicznej wersji samego siebie (może czasem, troszeczkę). Jak widać – Chalchi również nie.

*

Morze szumiało przymilnie, jak gdyby ze wszystkich sił chciało wynagrodzić szaleństwo wzburzenia poprzedniej nocy. Popatrzcie, jestem spokojne, cichutkie, nie wadzę nikomu, tak sobie szumię… Piasek był jeszcze wilgotny, ale spragnieni słońca plażowicze na to nie zważali, rozkładając się na kocykach, ręcznikach i leżakach. Poza tym wilgotny piasek o wiele lepiej niż suchy nadawał się do budowania piaskowych babek, zamków i fortyfikacji, z czego skwapliwie korzystały dzieciaki bawiące się nad samym brzegiem. Słońce świeciło, choć nieco przymglone, piasek sechł, fale falowały, łagodnie rozbijając się o brzeg w bryzgach morskiej piany niosącej drobne kamyczki i muszelki, wiatr udawał, że go nie ma. Od czasu do czasu wrzeszczały mewy, wiecznie głodne, a nad wodą niosły się głosy natrętnych sprzedawców ręczników plażowych, tandetnej biżuterii, lodów, kukurydzy i piwa. Przeciwko piwu Dean nic nie miał, tym bardziej, że postawiona w zasięgu ręki, ulubiona zielonkawa lodówka turystyczna Winchesterów zaczynała świecić pustkami (nie licząc smoothie popijanych przez Sama i małą Michelle).

\- Piwa? – spytał dla porządku, postanawiając na chwilę ruszyć się z ręcznika. I tak czuł, że skóra na plecach i łydkach (a leżał na brzuchu) zaczyna się rumienić jak kurczak na rożnie, a piegi wyskakują stadami. W samych szortach czuł się równie nago jak wówczas, gdy pływał z Chalchi, ale twardo postanowił się poopalać, choćby wieczorem musiał ratować się kremem na oparzenia słoneczne. W końcu – mieli wakacje. Zasłużyli na nie.

Podniósł się z cichym jęknięciem (nocna walka z wężami, meduzami i żabami zaowocowała kilkoma siniakami i otarciami), zerkając na rozciągniętego na piasku Sama. Brat, także tylko w samych bermudach w palmy i papugi, miejscami tak blady jakby właśnie po latach wypuścili go z ciemnego karceru, z włosami spiętymi w kucyk i ciemnymi okularami na nosie, oczywiście czytał, tym razem – jakiś podniszczony, skandynawski kryminał z biblioteczki ośrodka.

\- Piwa? – powtórzył nieco zniecierpliwiony Dean, macając się po kieszeni szortów (chyba trochę przesadził z obcinaniem nogawek dżinsów, bo kieszenie wystawały poza postrzępione krawędzie) i sprawdzając, czy ma przy sobie portfel.

\- Umarłego pytasz – zaśmiała się Eileen, nadchodząc od strony morza w towarzystwie równie mokrych i szczęśliwych Caroline i Michelle. Mała podskakiwała na jednej nodze i potrząsała głową, by pozbyć się nadmiaru wody z ucha, jednocześnie pokazując mamie, że znalazła trzy piękne muszelki. Najpiękniejsze. – Pójdę z tobą, przyniesiemy więcej. I może lody.

\- Lody! – wykrzyknęła Michelle, rozradowana od ucha do ucha, żywiołowo klaszcząc w ręce.

\- Jak niewiele człowiekowi potrzeba do szczęścia – mruknęła filozoficznie Caroline, uśmiechając się z czułością do małej, a jednocześnie krzyżując spojrzenia z Deanem. Jej, jako eks-łowczyni powiedzieli wszystko i chociaż trudno było uwierzyć w azteckich bogów na wybrzeżu Kalifornii, w końcu uwierzyła. I miała zamiar doceniać każdą odrobinę szczęścia, jaka od tej chwili będzie jej i jej córce dana.

\- Lody? – ucieszył się Sam, odkładając książkę i z uznaniem zerkając na Eileen w żółtym bikini – rzeczywiście apetycznym. Dean nie poznawał młodszego brata. Chęć na słodką, niezdrową przekąskę? Otwarty flirt? Dobrze, że zamiast piwa pił smoothie, bo zacząłby go podejrzewać o zmiennokształtność.

\- I piwo? – dodał w tym samym momencie Sam i Deanowi nie pozostało nic innego, niż unieść oczy ku niebo. Błękitnemu po horyzont i pozbawionemu choćby jednej chmurki.

\- Spokojnie, nie musicie nic kupować – oznajmiła Chalchi, znienacka pojawiając się przed nimi z kolorową lodówka turystyczną, wyraźnie ciężką, bo z westchnieniem ulgi postawiła ją na piasku. – Dostawa jadła i trunku, głodomory.

Dean nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku. Jak zwykle potargana i na bosaka, miała na sobie tylko zielone pareo, spod którego wychynały paski równie zielonego bikini, a na szyi wisiorek z agatem w kształcie owocu opuncji – wiedział już, że to symbol bogini morza. Uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko, odwzajemniając się spojrzeniem i mierząc go spojrzeniem od stóp do głowy. Chyba spodobało jej się to, co zobaczyła, bo uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, nieświadomie oblizując usta. Dean nie lubił być traktowany przedmiotowy, ale odpuścił. Niech jej tam.

\- Lody? – upewniła się Michelle, zaglądając do kolorowej lodówki.

O tak, w środku były lody. Waniliowe, czekoladowe, śmietankowe, orzechowe i wiśniowe. Oraz piwo, tequila, cytryny, sok pomarańczowy, tacos i burritos z rozmaitymi nadzieniami, krążki kalmarów w cieście, mini hamburgery i chipsy.

\- Obrabowałaś pół sklepu? – zapytała ze śmiechem Eileen, zgłodniała po kąpieli w morzu, rozsiadając się na ręczniku obok Sama (prychnął, kiedy na rozgrzane ciało spadły mu krople wody z wycieranych włosów, ale zdzierżył) i czym prędzej sięgając po krążki kalmarów. Naprawdę lubiła owoce morza.

\- Nieee – mruknęła Chalchi, z wdziękiem opadając na piasek i podwijając zgrabne nogi pod pareo. Znacząco potrząsnęła ręką, pokazując, że na jej nadgarstku brakuje licznych sznurów bransoletek. – Sprzedałam moje kamyki, bo potrzebowałam pieniędzy na „Scopa at the Sea”. Ha, okazało się, że były sporo warte. Jestem bogata.

\- Bogata? – mruknął Dean, znacząco unosząc jedną brew.

\- Scopa at the Sea? – zdziwiła się Caroline, podająca Michelle kolejny rożek z lodami. Waniliowymi. – Myślałam, że go zamkną. Po skandalu z Lopezami, którzy teoretycznie uciekli z pieniędzmi gości oszołomionych narkotykiem…

\- Daleko nie uciekli – prychnął Sam, częstowany kalmarami przez Eileen (w przeciwieństwie do niej nie przepadał za owocami morza, ale nie chciał jej robić przykrości), wzdrygając się na wspomnienie jaskini, węży i wyjątkowo brzydkiego posągu Tlaloca. Który na szczęście, jednak się nie przebudził.

\- I dobrze – ucięła gniewnie Chalchi, ale momentalnie się opanowała, spuszczając zasłonę milczenia na wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy. – Tak czy inaczej nie chciałam, by praca dobrego ośrodka rehabilitacyjnego poszła na marne. Więc go odkupiłam.

Obróciła się lekko do Caroline.

\- Możecie z Michelle zostać, ile zechcecie, nic nie płacąc – zaproponowała z powagą. – Tak jak inni, którzy ucierpieli przez Lopezów, choć tego nie pamiętają. Jako siostra Tlaloca jestem wam to winna.

\- Mama, morze? – upewniła się Michelle, wyłapując to, co najważniejsze. – Nasze morze?

\- Tak, kochanie – wyjąkała Caroline, całkowicie zbita z tropu.

Morze poparło ją, szumiąc kojąco i obiecując, że postara się być takie przez większość roku. Słońce i błękitne, leciutko zamglone niebo dołożyły swoje trzy grosze. Eileen otworzyła butelkę z piwem i wzniosła ją w niemym podziękowaniu w stronę Chalchi. Reszta zgromadzonych nad rogiem obfitości, czyli wypełnioną po brzegi lodówką (prócz Michelle zajętej topiącym się rożkiem) poszła w jej ślady. Syk jednocześnie otwieranych butelek spłoszył dwie mewy, które podkradały się do nich w oczekiwaniu na ewentualne okruchy.

\- Nie ma za co – burknęła Chalchi i by ukryć pewne zakłopotanie, dodała radośnie. – Pójdziemy popływać?

Po raz pierwszy i oby ostatni w życiu, Dean zakrztusił się piwem.


End file.
